Blood Family
by Eleana128
Summary: based very loosely around the events of season 2. A Seemingly normal night at Fangtasia up until Eric gets blast from his past which leads him back to his maker and his manipulative seductive sister: Queen Sophie's maker.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular Saturday night at fangtasia. The weekend crowed of curious humans and fang bangers were in. Everyone who was at Fangtasia were there for one of 3 reasons; 1) you were a vampire looking to be worshipped and get an easy meal. 2) you wanted to see what its like to be a vampire, the enigma that surrounds it, the danger, the attraction and 3) you're a naive fang-banger.

Pam was doing her usual front-of-house act. She was sporting a shiny black PVC corset dress, it was a good thing vampires didn't need to breathe, the corset had more bones than a human spine and pulled in round her small waste, the back laced up with blood red ties. The skirt (which was more like an oversized belt) flared slightly at her hips and a blood red netting peeped out at the bottom. She stood at the door checking Ids and looking rather bored.

"Well my! I love your shoes! They look amazing! I love the colour." Some tourist squeaked at her. Pam was never one for over enthusiasm...or for that matter any enthusiasm. She gave the squeaking tourist a quick examination, she looked like she had a bundle of enthusiasm for attempting to fit in at places; Her blonde thin hair looked like it had been back combed and badly she wore heavy black eyeshadow the left eye heavier than the right, she wore an obnoxiously bright red lipstick and her skin seemed to have a thick white layer of power over it. Round her neck was a thin black ribbon with a black upside down cross hanging from it. Her nails were painted a shiny red similar to her lipstick and she wore a dull matt black tight sleeveless tube dress that stopped mid thigh and underneath showed ripped fishnet stockings, and then she got to the shoes. Oh the shoes, Pam loved her shoes and when confronted with matt leather black kitten heels that looked like they had been designed by a blind grandmother it made her feel sick. They were not a pinch on her 5 inch killer red pumps.

"Why thanks, they are quite something. You like the colour?" The girl went to talk when Pam continued "I do too, why, red is my favourite colour especially blood red like your lipstick, however it does make me terribly hungry and your lips do look juicy" at that moment Pam's lips parted slightly and in a second two pearl white teeth came sliding out her gums. She pushed her tongue against one of them playfully and cocked one of her brows. The girl froze shocked and then started stuttering not able to look away from her fangs. "I-i-i-i-" Pam rolled her eyes and retracted her fangs back in a bored tone "have you got any I.d on you? We are very strict and serve no minors...in any capacity." The girl stammered and pulled out a small plastic card. "Well Agnes, twenty-one last week. Have a nice night, i'm sure you'll fit right in" Pam smiled an intimidating smile and moved aside to let the terrified girl in. What could Pam do, she had to make her own fun. She looked around at everyone outside taking each person and vampire in. look at them she thought; juicy delinquents ripe for the pickin (anyone under 100 was young to her). Her gaze stopped on a figure coming towards her, it wasn't walking, more like gliding through the air. As the figure came into light Pam's face turned into one of mild horror but strong shock. "hello Pam." she didn't talk, it wasn't like talking, it was like she sang her words in a seductive voice that danced through the air into your ears, but there was a strong element of domination in her tones, one that should be respected and feared as well as loved. "That boss of yours around?"

The women stood there waiting for a response from Pam. She was beautiful, strawberry blonde curls sat on her shoulders they framed a soft face with perfect features, nothing needed changing, a row of long thick black eye-lashes sat above and below huge deep emerald green eyes, her lips, perfectly balanced and a cherry red. Her neck was long and thin, but not to long but in perfect balance with the rest of her body. She wore a halter-neck black floor length silk dress that hugged her in all the right places. She smiled the most angelic smile and let a quiet giggle when Pam didn't answer. Pam didn't say anything and it was very rare of Pam not to say a word, she merely stepped out of the way to let this mysterious women in. "Thanks" she sang as she glided passed her and descended into the dark murk of the club. Loud techno music blasted through the speakers but this didn't phase her. She seemed to absorb the energy of the people around her who were all gassing at her, not just the human tourists who were looking for things sub-human and out of there small closed little realities but all the vampires stared at the gloriousness of her. She stopped in the middle of the dance floor where now nobody was dancing she looked around the room when her eyes fell on a side door she let out a wide smile and glided mythically towards it and entered.

She had walked into Erics office and inhaled deeply closing her perfect eyes. She opened them slowly and a wide grin emerged onto her face with this she moved over to the leather sofa in the corner of his office. Eric came through the cellar door examining papers not noticing his guest until he glanced up and stopped wide eyed dead in his tracks. The women now delicately draped over the sofa smiled at him,

"Hello big brother, no hug for your little sis?"

she smiled once more. Eric threw what looked like order forms down on his desk and moved round to sit on his chair. Letting out a sigh,

"we were never the hugging type Gee."

"no, but there is a first for everything Ric"

"don't call me that" Eric quickly interjected.

"I hate that name you know I do."

"Hey! I haven't seen you for 138 years brother, I thought you may have warmed to it." Gee innocently said with a teasing grin.

"well I haven't. Why are you here?" Eric said shortly. The grin dropped from Gee's face she started stroking the black leather

"Do I need a reason to visit my own brother. You are still my brother aren't you ric?" a playful smiled flitted over her face.

"I won't be if you keep calling me that and yes, I know you Gee, what do you want." Eric looked suspiciously at his younger sibling as the teasing smile left her face and she stopped playing with the sofa and kicked her legs round and crossed them and rested her hands on her lap.

"fine" she said stiffly.

"Have you heard from him?"

"from who?"

"you know who Eric don't play games"

"don't play games, thats rich coming from you."

In an instant Gee was across the room with her hands implanted into the desk. All the light warmth was gone from her, replaced with a fiery temper not to be messed with.

"We are not messing around here Eric" Gee growled her beautiful white pearl fangs bare.

"something fucked up is happening, otherwise how would a bunch of sun-lovin vampire haters get ahold of a 2000 year old strong ass vampire and hold him?"

"What" eric said blankly.

"You heard me, they have him. I don't know how or why he is still there but he is. He's not been him, the last few times i've seen him he- I-" She chocked and took a deep breath and went back to perch on the sofa, twisting the pearl wrap bracelet she had on round her fingers. Eric waited, looking blankly at his sister. He wouldn't let her know it but he was worried about her. She took a deep breath a looked up at him.

"Stan is all for storming the fellowship of the sun church, Isobel seems to have him under control at the moment, they have no proof that he is there but-"

"And you do?" Eric interrupted her.

"I went there I snuck in late at night found him in the basement, he had no restraints on him, no silver. I told him to come with me but he wouldn't, he refused." Gee's voice trailed off at the end. She was genuinely very hurt by all of this.

"Did you tell Stan and Isobel?"

"No i'm finding the situation difficult to understand as it is, you really think a dumb-ass like Stan would?"

"No thats good, you did the right thing" Eric said now pacing his office in deep thought. Hesitantly Gee spoke again.

"I need you to go talk to him Eric. You can persuade him to come home and to stop what ever the hell he is doing with the fellowship,"

"mmm. I agree, we should leave now."

"I have a jet waiting"

Eric stopped and looked at his sister cocking one brow.

"a jet"

"its the quickest way to get to Dallis"

"how did you get a Jet" Eric said accusingly

"It was a gift. From the Queen. Jealous?" An element of playfulness entered Gee's voice. Suddenly all the angst was gone and she was back to being her glorious in control self teasing her older sibling.

"No" Eric quickly snapped. Gee let out a controlled laugh as they made there way out the club. They bypassed Pam on the way out.

"Pam i'm going away for business, I shouldn't be long, take care of everything" He said this in his commanding voice so he knew Pam wouldn't be her lazy self. He then turned to his stunning sister who had caught the attention of everyone in the club.

"lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

The plane journey was not that long consequently Gee and Eric were able to stay out of travel coffins. Eric gazed out the window in deep thought.

"Would you like a drink Ric? I brought some delicious court members with me, a latvian boy, has to be tasted to be believed I had to practically beg the Queen to let me take him with me."

Eric closed his eyes in frustration of her calling him 'Ric'.

"No. Thankyou. I ate before you arrived."

Gee shrugged.

"suit yourself but if you do get hungry later help yourself to anyone here, except the pilot. I don't want that happening again."

Eric raised his eyebrows in disbelieve at his sister. He hadn't seen his sister in almost 140 years. This may have seemed like a long time to some people but when you'd lived for 1000 years 138 years was no time at all. To him she hadn't changed one bit, still a leading lady, still centre of attention, still annoying, but he still felt a sicking love and want to protect his younger sister as much as this displeased him.

Most of the plane journey was spent in silence, except Gee teasing Eric about his 'sweet' cliché night club.

"50 minutes till dawn." Gee announced looking down at her diamond encrusted watch. She had changed out of the silk dress into a white pencil skirt with a matching blazer and black paintent stilettos.

"I've booked us two rooms at Hotel Carmilla. I don't want Stan and Isobel knowing we are in Dallis, they will start asking questions and I do not have time for stan." They walked off the plane into a near empty airport.

"What, you own the airport too?"

Gee simply gave eric a teasing smile and continued to walk down the stairs. Gee's manor had completely changed; she still walked gracefully however there was an even stronger essence of authority to her, her poker face was on and there was no longer a feel of sweet playfulness, she was more like a hard business figure not to be fucked around with. When she walked towards you, you got the hell out of her way, but yet she still managed to enchant all those who looked upon her.

Waiting for them next to the plane was black Maserati GranTurismo S.

"Can't I drive?" Eric asked in the nicest of voices he could manage as Gee got in the drivers side she paused;

"Not a chance."

"Well this is strange Gee, I would have thought you had people driving you around." Eric teased.

"huh, no way. One thing I adore is cars, I had such fun helping Henry get his first together"

"Henry" Eric said shortly.

"You helped Henry Ford build the first commercial car?"

"Well I helped with all the engine designs. Honestly they were struggling the way they were going it would have never worked. I met Henry in a small tavern on cheap side drowning his sorrows in a scotch and we got talking is all." She let out a very smug smile, she liked the idea of impressing her brother. Over 1000 years together and sibling rivalry had never stopped. Gee looked back at the mass of buttons and gadgets and a colossal roar came from under the bonnet as the car came to live.

"How far is it to the Hotel?"

"The way I drive? Not long."

She pressed down firmly on the gas and the car sped out of the warehouse. Eric gripped the handle of the door as the car accelerated quicker. Gee smiled and let out a laugh that sounded like music. She sped through the busy streets of Dallas weaving manically in and out of cars. She certainly could drive and in no time at all she pulled up outside a huge lavish hotel and got out the car dropping the keys into a young mans hand. They walked into the foyer of this grand hotel some people nodding at Gee as she passed them not even acknowledging them. She stopped at the desk as was greeted by a young women behind the desk.

"Good day madame and welcome to the Hotel Carmilla do you have a reserva-" An older women who looked like the manager interjected at that point.

"Annabel why don't go and serve that man over there please. I'm sorry Ms Northman, she is new here. Your normal suite and another just down the hall from yours and your AB negative dry martini is waiting on ice for you, blood was drained less that 15 minutes ago so its fresh how as you like it." The women smiled waiting for approval, waiting for Gee's voice some indication that she'd done well.

"Thank you Evelyn that is wonderful" Gee gave the women a full eye contact and one of her breath taking smiles. This seemed enough payment for all of her hard work; she let out a small sigh of relief.

"This way to your rooms please." She showed them off. Gee glanced at her brother to see his face after that but was disappointed when he showed no expression of surprise.

"Here is the second room." Evelyn slipped a card into the door as it pushed open she handed the key card to Eric.

"So whats the plan for tomorrow Gee."

"We go into that institute and persuade him to leave. I don't care if we both have to try and over power him and carry him out kicking and screaming he will be leaving tomorrow night." Gee said, her voice teeming with frustration. Eric let out a low chuckle.

"Tomorrow night then."

Gee turned and disappeared up the corridor with Evelyn trying to keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah this is a pretty long chapter but it didn't work in two parts. I hope you guys like it. This is my first ever fan fic and actually the first time i've ever written properly. I hate people who beg for reviews but I can kinda understand now that they can be quite useful so please feel free to review! Thanks x_

The next night Eric met Gee in the corridor. She was wearing tight leather trousers and a low cut well fitted shirt. Eric was wearing his usual leather coat, black trousers and black vest top.

"Shall we? We aren't taking my car, i'd thought we'd run I don't want to draw attention, not

night."

"You not draw attention? How difficult for you" Eric was smirking rather pleased with his dig. Gee looked completely unamused.

They both glided through the foyer as if invisible then onto the streets it wasn't soon till they reached the Fellowship church. They stopped a couple of hundred meters away. Eric turned to look at his sister.

"We can't kill anyone here tonight it would be best if nobody saw us and we have to be fast. What ever happens, we are leaving with Godric and without harming the humans."

"I'll kill anything thats gets in my way of him" Gee answered with an intense glare on her face.

"I'm going to ignore that Gee, besides, we aren't killing anyone for Godric, not for ourselves." Gee fell silent, she knew her brother was right.

"Fast and silent. He is in the basement." Gee nodded at her brother and within an instant the two where darting towards the church almost flying silently through the doors and within moments, they were standing in what looked like a large windowless store room with a cage in the corner filled with brown boxes and a few book cases with large dusty books. Eric looked round the room but Gee's eyes were fixed on the cage Eric's eyes were quick to follow as they fixed on the cage they became wide eyed and full of pain.

**Flash back 1000 years ago. It is roughly one month since Eric has been changed by Godric as it happened in the TV series. **

"Where are we going my child?" Godric asked attentively.

"I have to see how she is. I hate the idea of leaving her to fend for herself."

They both walked up a small hill towards a tavern overfilled with noisy drunk soldiers with huge axes strapped to their backs holding women and mugs of beer. Eric used to feel quite at home here, drinking till dawn and ravishing women, but since he has been with Godric, he could see there was so much more to life then this. A bar maid holding a tray of mugs looking flustered walked towards a table full of drunk soldiers. She had emerald green eyes and long wavy golden blond hair which framed a beautiful yet mucky face which was glistening with sweat. She wore a long dirty brown and burgundy tunic with a burgundy lace up vest corset. As she started putting the fresh mugs down onto the table, one of the men pulled her onto his knee.

"When are gonna come home with me Ginna?"

"Never" she replied coldly and she tried to get free of his tight grip round her waste.

"ah don't play the cold bitch with me Gee. I know everyone says your a wild one, but I like the sound of that. Come back with me now." As he said these words, one of his hands pulled her long tunic up as he slipped his hand up her leg. Furious, she elbowed the drunk solider in the face which let out a large crunch as the mans noise broke under the force. He let go of her pretty quickly she then turned and kicked her knee up colliding with his balls. The man keeled over one hand on his crushed noise and the other on his dick.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" the man screamed in pain. The girl was restrained by two other large men as she tired pulling herself free from them the landlady of the tavern came storming over and slapped the young girl.

"what have I said ay! You may be a pretty face girl but you're more hassle than you're worth now get out!" The old women screamed at her. To angry to say anything back the young women wriggled under the tight grips of the soldiers who started dragging her towards the door before throwing her out into the night.

"GAHHH!" she screamed in frustration. She hated working there but it was a job and money was money.

Eric and Godric looked on. Godric looked in amusement while Eric looked at the girl with sadness in his eyes as she sat on the cold wet ground breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her brow. Eric started walking toward her while Godric watched in fascination.

"What did I tell you about keeping that terrible temper of yours under control Ginna?" Eric looked down at the girl who jumped slightly at the sound of his voice; Eric moved so quickly and without noise that he had startled her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't remember. Its been so long since i've seen you I couldn't even recognise your voice So how am I meant to remember what you even said to me" As she spoke a single tear rolled down her check, washing away the dirt that was once there to reveal perfect pale skin. Eric swooped down and picked the girl up hugging her but forgetting about his new found strength.

"Eric no!" Godric cried out running towards them both throwing Eric off her up into the air. He landed on his side throwing earth high into the air. The girl had doubled over clutching her torso, pain stricken looking scared at Godric. Eric was disgusted at himself and looked to Godric for some comfort. Godric understanding, turned to the girl.

"May I feel your ribs?" she looked at him and nodded wearily. He lifted his hands to the back of her corset and pulled it off within a second he then gently touched round her rib cage and around her back.

"You've only broken four of her ribs. Who is this girl?" Eric went wide eyed at this statement.

"Only!" he said outraged and disgusted blood now filling his eyes.

"This is my sister, Ginna She is the only family I have."

A few drunk soldiers came staggering out the tavern.

"we should take her some where more quiet don't you think?" Eric simply nodded as Godric carefully pulled her into his arms, his touch so light she barely noticed. He was like nothing she had ever seen; young looking she was only 17 but he must have only been 15 or 16, yet there was a look of age and wisdom. His skin was pale and milky his eyes a deep chocolate brown and his hair shabby and jet black. She felt utterly calm around him, like nothing could hurt her

"My name is Godric, child, and you have nothing to fear." They started moving through the air, she could feel wind rushing past her and could not understand how they could be moving so quickly. She stared at him in fascination when they started slowing down and then came to a stop, the pain of her torso hit her suddenly as she let out a yelp of pain Eric was by her side with in an instant looking at her with fear across his face. Godric set her down leaning against a huge tree trunk. They seemed to be in a forest which Gee couldn't understand which one as the nearest forest was 5 miles away and they had only been travelling for a matter of seconds. The moonlight was shinning through the leaves and for the first time Ginna saw what her brother looked like; white, whiter than snow. She put a shaky hand to his face and not only did he look as pale as snow but he was as cold as ice. She looked into his eyes and saw there was something amiss with them; they glistened red and had a thick red rim around the bottom, as if he had red tears in his eyes. She stared on confused by him; she knew it was her brother, but at the same time, it wasn't Eric.

"Eric may I have a word with you" Godric got up and walked away from the girl Eric followed suit.

"Its unlikely she is going to survive this, bone fractures could move and pierce her heart or lungs. She may last a few weeks, but she will be in agony. We could be merciful and give her a quick painless death now." A tear of red blood started to role down Eric's pale face.

"No" Eric breathed. Godric shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps you should ask your sister what she wants."

Eric whipped away his tears and started walking back towards her sister. She looked at her brother curiously.

"Thank you for this Eric. I don't see you for a year and you come back and injure me. What you couldn't find any meat or beer for a present?"

Godric who was sitting a few meters away from them let out a low chuckle. Ginna's head snapped round to look at him.

"And don't get me started on you pretty boy." She hissed.

"Oh you think i'm pretty! Thank you, you're not to bad yourself" Godric had a smug grin on his face. Ginna just glared at him, if she could she would have given him a smack round the face. She turned and looked at her brother.

"Seriously Eric, whats happened to you. Not that you look bad. Bit pale, the bloody red eyes is a bit weird though." Eric turned away from her, he hadn't realised his eyes had welled up with tears again. She placed one hand on his chest she winced as moving made it hurt even more. She moved her hand around his chest and then let her hand drop.

"Your heart isn't beating. You must be dead." She said plainly. Eric stared at her startled by her calm reaction.

"You know I really hope this is a dream that would at least mean I haven't lost my job tonight and had my ribs broken." she said with a eagerness in her voice. Godric looked at her his brows raised also surprised by her reaction.

"So...whats happened and who is he." she nodded towards Godric.

"My name is Godric."

"Yeah I got that part, but who are are you and more importantly, what are you."

Godric looked at her and shook his head.

"What I?..." he laughed trying to look confused.

Gee rolled her eyes; she hated people bullshitting her. She turned to her brother who looked more than uncomfortable.

"You hear stories working in the tavern. Beasts who look like men but move faster than lightning, stronger than anything. I don't believe that crap but we got to a forest that was 5 miles from the tavern pretty fast and you barely touched me and broke my ribs. You are cold, snowy white, have no heart beat and you've got that strange eye thing going on." She paused clutching at her ribs.

"What are you."

Godric looked at her intently. She should have been terrified by what she has discovered, but yet she seemed more intrigued than anything. He was going to speak when Eric interjected.

"You're going to die Gee." Eric said flatly.

Godric cocked an brow at Eric's brutality, Gee just looked at Eric plane faced.

"Its going to be slow, around 14 days and painful."

"Everyone is going to die Eric. Now, 14 days or 30 years, what does it matter." Ginna said with not an bit of fear on her face.

"BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING AFTER IT GEE." Eric roared at her.

"You seem to be ok brother. I don't know how you've done it but look at you." Ginna breathed. Eric looked at her, realisation spreading over his face. Within a moment he darted over to his maker.

"Please. I will never again ask anything of you and I know I am eternally in your debt already for giving me this life but please, I cannot let her die." Eric was begging at Godric's feet.

"Perhaps we should give your sister the choice of immortality. Go, I think its best if I talk to her alone."

Eric nodded and got to his feet and started running the opposite direction. Ginna looked on confused narrowing her eyes when Eric disappeared. Godric walked towards Ginna and sat down next to here. She glared at him intensively.

"you're not human."

"No" Godric sighed and shook his head smiling slightly.

"But you used to be. Like my brother, what did you do to him?"

"I saved him, he'd been injured he was dying."

"Thankyou" Gee said intensively. Godric looked at her confused.

"For not letting my brother die."

Godric smiled and shifted uncomfortably.

"My gratitude makes you uncomfortable."

"No, well, yes, I just find it a little strange but then I guess you don't know what I did to save him."

"You killed him" Gee shrugged and said blankly.

Godric looked at her with surprise.

"Come on, his hearts not beating, he is ice cold. I don't know how you did it or what you are but you're not human, you're not alive." She paused and a smile spread across her face.

"but you are amazing." she gazed at Godric who was gazing straight back. Gee suddenly doubled over in plain clutching her ribs breathing heavily and quick.

"14 days of this" she panted.

"I'd much rather you end it now. I know you have the ability."

"And what would you're brother say?"

"You will help him get over it."

Godric smiled at her.

"Eric and I have immortality. Years do not change us, our wounds heal fast, we move faster than lightning, have incredible strength and we feed on life itself. Blood." Godric stared at her intently curious to see her reaction to all this information. She stared in deep thought.

"uh huh...any weaknesses?" she said interested. Godric smiled at her amazed by her reaction.

"Sunlight, we can't walk in the sun, silver weakens us and a stake in the heart finishes us off."

"So not completely immortal, just mostly." she smiled.

"Your brother wants you to become one of us. He loves you to much to let you go."

Gee looked at the floor and then looked up at Godric, her eyes glistening with tears.

"He seems very submissive to you." Gee pried. Godric chuckled.

"Yeah, its a vampire thing. As his maker he has to do as I say. Unless I realise him."

Ginna's eyes went wide.

"He is not turning me." she said curtly.

"close to eternity with my brother holding the ability to tell me what to do. I think not."

Godric let out a laugh.

"You're more worried by that than the prospect of having to die or the word 'vampire'. You are the strangest person i've ever met."

Gee smiled a weak smile.

"I will do it." Godric whispered.

"If you like. If this is the life you want."

"Do I get to see the world? Will you teach me?"

"Yes" Godric whispered.

Ginna nodded slowly but surely.

"Then yes. That is the life I want. I barely know you, but I want my life to be with you and Eric."

Godric leaned forward putting one hand round her torso, his face inches from her, there noses just touching, then Ginna slowly lent in and pressed her lips to his. Godric had never felt this way about anybody. He loved Eric because of his love of life, his assertiveness, but he loved Gee for her independence, her craving to be self reliant, her strength. Godric pulled away from her lips and breathed in. It was nothing like he had ever experienced he wanted to change her so much, to be connected with her to feel her. Godric's pearl fangs slid out, Gee raised one of her fingers and stroked a marbly tooth. She smiled in fascination.

"Close your eyes."

Ginna had no choice but to oblige, she already felt the need to do what he said. She then felt the ice cold lips on hers once more, it was the best sensation she had ever felt. The sensation started to travel along her jaw bone and then down her neck it stopped half way down and lasted twice as long as the others. She felt the cool ice spread just before she felt a sharp stabbing pain were the cool ice was. She clenched her eyes together and winced at the initial pain but after a few moments Gee felt exhilarated by the pain. She moved one of her hands up Godric's cool back up to his hear were she twisted her fingers around his jet black hair and pushed his head into her neck harder. She let out a gasp of pleasure as he bit harder. Moments later Gee started feeling weaker; she knew that she was dying but to her it felt like going into a pleasant sleep.

Then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present time.**

Standing in the middle of the cage was Godric. He looked tired and for the first time ever, old. He wore white linen trousers and a white loose lenin shirt. He was not at all surprised to see Ginna and Eric, he gave them a weak smile.

"Whats this Gee, you got reinforcements?"

Gee walked up to the cage and with ease she pulled the cage door off its hinges and set it up againt the wall.

"We are leaving." she said plainly looking down at the floor.

"Are we?" Godric let out a chuckle and raised a brow.

"Godric." Eric started moving towards the cage wearily putting a hand out. He smiled at Godric.

"You don't want to be here. Its boring and I doubt the church have anything good to offer."

"Its not that bad here Eric." Godric shrugged his shoulders.

"They want you to meet the sun!" Gee shrieked at him. Godric closed his eyes.

"You know what that is? They want to tie you some cross sing some God awful songs and then as the sun comes up they are gonna stick some marshmallows on a stick and toast them on your burning flesh as you become a big pile of ash and dust. That is what they want Godric and I won't, I won't sit by and watch that happen. No. If you want to be tied up i'll happily do that at home but you are not staying here." Blood tears started to stream down Gee's face, she turned away from Godric and Eric to wipe them away; she hated crying in-front of anybody let alone those two. Eric walked forward towards his maker.

"Lets just leave here and talk about it Godric. Please." Eric smiled at him.

The door to the cellar opened and someone started walking dow the stairs.

"Its Gabe." Godric said quietly so only Eric and Gee heard him. A bald bulky figure appeared in the door away carrying a bottle of true blood. He stopped in shock looking at cage door ripped off its hinges, he then turned to see Eric and Gee standing at either side of the room. Gabe took a sharp intake of breathe and the glass bottle fell to the ground smashing. He turned and started running up the stairs before he made it two steps Gee had her hand round his neck pulling him backwards into the room, a loud crack echoed through the room as she twisted his neck snapping the bones like twigs, his limp body fell to the floor by her feet.

"NO!" Godric shouted.

"You should not have killed him." Godric said firmly.

"He would still be alive if you left here when I first came. If you don't want anybody else here to die, leave with us now." Gee said quietly.

Godric looked at Gee with pleading eyes. She was desperate and he knew she was reckless as she was not used to got getting what she wanted. Gee looked up to the ceiling trying to hold back the flood of tears in her eyes. She walked over to Godric taking one of his hands in hers. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't do this without you Godric. I'm begging you, as your child, your friend, your lover. Please."

Eric walked over to stand next to his sister blood tears forming in his eyes his body quivering as he tired to hold it all in. He looked into his makers eyes.

"Please."

Godric looked at Gee then to Eric and then back at Gee.

"If you ever, ever kill someone trying to run away again Gee, thats it. Do you understand."

Gee nodded quickly unable to fight the small smile on her face.

Godric flew up the stairs. Eric looked at his sister wiping the lat few remaining tears from her face.

"You cried." Eric smirked.

"So, you almost did." Gee snapped.

"Yeah, but, you did." Eric chuckled.

Gee gave her brother a look of pure loathing and then darted up the stairs after her maker Eric hot on her heels.

They arrived back at the Hotel, Gee went straight to the bathroom to clean herself up. Deciding she felt positivity grimy after being in the fellowship church she jumped into the shower. Godric and Eric were left alone in the room.

"So what do we do now?" Eric mused.

"Do we put you on some kind of vampire anti-depressant thing." Eric said jokingly a smile forming on his face which was then quickly removed when Godric raised a brow at him.

"Thank you for putting the past aside with your sister for me." Godric said in a low tone so Gee could not hear them from the bathroom. Eric looked at the floor.

"Oh dear. Put to the side but apparently not forgiven."

"She killed-"

"I know" Godric interjected nodding at Eric understandingly.

Gee walked out of the bathroom her body rapped in a towel and her skin dripping wet the water looked like crystals on her skin. She completely ignored Godric and Eric but both watched her walk into the bedroom.

"Will you stay here tonight?" Eric said desperately trying not to sound jealous and making no eye contact with Godric.

Godric laughed.

"Yes I will stay at the hotel tonight. I will go and see Stan and Isobel tomorrow." Godric smiled.

Eric sighed and looked up at the ceiling and shifted uncomfortably.

"No thats not what I meant."

"I know what you meant Eric. And yes I will stay with Gee tonight. I have considerably hurt her feelings and I should make it up to her."

"Oh of course. Because Ginna's feelings are the most important here." Eric murmured looking into his hands.

"Will this problem ever be resolved between the two of you?" Godric cocked his head to the side slightly.

"No" Eric murmured again. His manor mirroring a young jealous child.

"I should go, leave you to tent to Gee's feelings." Eric said sarcastically walking over to the door.

"I'm glad you came with us." Eric said sincerely looking into Godric's eyes as he opened the door. Godric gave him a weak smile.

"Sleep well Eric."


	5. Chapter 5

Godric walked into the bedroom where Gee sat by a dressing table patting her hair dry. She wore a long white silk flowing maxi dress. Godric stood behind her and took the towel out of her hands throwing it behind him, he bent over her taking her hands in his. Gee's eyes flitted in the mirror looking at Godric's reflection he was looking into the mirror at her and was entranced by him. A smile spread across Godric's face.

"All that make-up. When you look even more beautiful the way you are." Godric smiled as he played with Gee's hands. He stuck his tongue out at her in an attempt to make her laugh, or at least smile and even though she tried to contain it, it worked she smiled and gave out a laugh sounding like music.

"Thats better." Godric chuckled.

He pulled Gee up off the chair and into his arms embracing her, their faces centimetres apart. He leaned in and kissed her nose then dragging his lips across her face kissing her check then, he dragged his lips down her jaw and along her neck kissing her skin. Gee dropped her head back as Godric moved further down her neck onto her chest. She suddenly cracked her neck forward and put her hands on Godric's face pulling it to hers.

"I love you." she breathed before she pressed her soft lips to his kissing him with passion. Godric kissed her and put his arms round her feeling for the zip on the back of her dress. Godric never understood modern clothing especially female clothing and after getting bored of what felt to long-a-time searching for some method of releasing the dress he took two pieces of fabric one in each hand and ripped them apart, he smiled as the beautiful silk dress fell to the floor. Gee got through all of two buttons on Godric's shirt before tearing the material apart, both were sniggering at their conquests. Godric picked Gee up and pushed her into the dressing table and kissing her fervently as she rapped her legs round his waste the dresser buckled under the impact shattering into a hundred pieces. As they both fell with the table Gee spun Godric and pined him down onto the debris, Godric could over power her in a second but enjoyed it far to much. Gee kissed his skin working down his chest as she ripped the linen trousers. Even though Godric was young when he was changed he was well developed regardless, which, Gee loved intensely. She ran her tongue up his long member and over his slit then lowered her full beautiful lips over his head and lowering them slowly but firmly down his hard, astronomical dick. Godric ran a hand through Gee's thick golden hair pulling it as she sucked harder and faster. She brought up one of her hands and rapped it round his member and started pumping away getting faster as she ran her tongue up his chest her eyes glinted to her lover as she suddenly sinked her fangs into his chest blood spurting out making Godric grimace yet he found the pain euphoric. He grabbed her arm and threw her off him and rolled over to be on top of her blood gushing from the bite that hadn't quite healed yet; his teeth, bare and he grinned before plunging his fangs into one of Gee's breast spraying blood over the both of them.

Gee stroked his check before she licked some of her own blood off Godric's face and then kissing him desperately tasting her own blood on his lips. Godric moved down her chest licking her bloodied skin stopping mid stomach and biting Gee again making her let out a small moan of pleasure which turned into a louder moan of exhilaration as he slid his tongue inside her flicking his tongue swiftly against her clit. She placed her hands on his back and dug her nails into his skin leaving crimson track marks from where she had dragged her nails up his back; as she did this he pulled out and bit Gee's forearm which was right by his face. Godric pulled Gee to her feet and kissed her intensively before throwing her a with a little to much enthusiasm on the bed which stood about 5 meters away. As she landed, the heavy king size bed let out an almighty cracking sound as the large heavy frame broke into half a dozen large pieces however neither of them even noticed as Godric moved on top of her lifting Gee's legs and sliding his immense self inside of her.

**Flash back 1000 years ago.**

Gee woke. She kept her eyes closed as she took in the her other senses; she smelt a world that she had never known, the iron in the dirt that lay beneath her, the sweet pollen in the flowers, even the rain on the grass smelt different, fresh, new. Everything sounded strange but better, like the world had been retuned; the bird song sounded crisper, somewhere she could hear an animal chewing on the grass. She opened her eyes. She should not have been able to see anything in the thick forest, but she could, as clear as day see everything, better than she did before. She saw each individual leave above her in the trees she saw the veins that ran through them and the minuscule bugs resting on top. She slowly sat up and took everything in around her however found it distracting with the feeling in her stomach; this burning hunger that felt like she hadn't eaten in days, for all she new she hadn't.

"You're awake."

The voice startled her causing her to jump to her feet but it felt different; her movements where fast, to fast to be normal. She looked in the direction of the voice and saw her brother standing there smiling.

"Good, is it not?"

Gee could not speak. Partly because she was scared of what was going to come out her mouth; would she sound different? So she just carried on staring at her sibling looking agitated. He smiled at her and moved towards her at a pace she new was fast, but she could see him move, it was not like before when it was like he would disappear and reappear she could see him move. Eric put his hands on his sisters shoulders.

"I know its a lot to take in, but you don't have to be scared of me Ginna."

She scowled as she tasted her dry mouth trying to form words.

"I'm hungry. Got anything to eat around here?"

Eric laughed.

"Yeah, that tends to happen. Godrics gone to get you something."

"Good, he won't be long will he?" As she spoke Godric emerged from the trees dragging something behind him and dropping it in front of her. Gee looked at it and heard scared whimpers coming from the heap before her. Gee recognised the man lying in front of her; the same man the same man who hit on her in the tavern and technically got her fired. Why did Godric bring her this? She was hungry not looking to beat the crap out of someone. Then it dawned on her. She remembered what Godric had said about living off life; blood. A smile spread across her face this was a perfect first kill.

"Hungry?" Godric asked.

"What the hell is this?" The drunk solider spitted out. He attempted to stand but with one hand Eric pushed him down onto his knees so hard a large cracking noise sounded out as the knee caps broke the man screamed out in pain. Eric smiled in amusement. Gee looked at Godric.

"I don't know how."

Godric smiled at her baring his teeth two of his teeth changed, they were longer and pointer, like fangs. He leaned over the man into his neck and bit down on the bare skin, the soldier struggled but could not move under Erics grip, Gee noticed Eric too has the same fang like teeth. Godric looked at Gee, blood round his lips, nothing has ever looked or smelt so appealing, her stomach was screaming at her, she looked down at the man fresh warm blood flowing from his neck. She flexed a muscle in her mouth without even realising she felt two smooth long sharp fangs in her mouth, she wanted to look at them, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the blood her stomach screaming making her head hurt. She leaned down and licked the mans bloodied neck relief started flooding in, using her new equipment she bit into the flesh, and she bit hard as blood pored into her mouth flowing down her throat satisfying her impatient stomach. She felt the man become weaker and weaker, she could taste his life his essence she felt it leave him and seep into her, in this moment she knew what Godric meant by feeding on life.

That night the three of them went back to the tavern and feasted on every living thing in there all the people Gee and Eric knew, spoken to, drank with, they killed. Gee sat on the bar and looked at her maker drink from the wrist of a girl, Thora, her name was, she was young beautiful and a total idiot. Godric stopped drinking.

"What do you feel when you look at her dying?"

"Nothing." she replied.

"Nothing?"

"I don't feel sorry or sad for her. I don't feel sad for any of them in death. Their lives had little in them and had no direction, no purpose and they didn't care; this tavern was the only thing in their small lives. I see now how primitive human-beings are." Gee cocked her head to one side and the girl Godric was drinking started crying.

"And how tasty." She lunged down at the girl biting on her neck as Godric lifted her leg and bit on the inside of her thigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Gee woke the next night feeling euphoric, every inch of her body tingled with bliss. She opened her eyes expecting to see a perfect hotel room standing around her but it looked more like a bomb scene; every piece of furniture was smashed, the carpet had holes in it and she lay on what she think could have been a bed at some point but was now a pile of saw dust. Last night really must have been a good night. She stood up feeling like a naughty teenager and rapped what used to be an egyption cotton bed sheet round herself and made her way out into the sitting room past what used to be the door into, oh, they had got to the sitting room to. It looked like another bomb sight, feathers from the cushions were strewn all across the floor, glass from the fifty two inch television was scattered around the room the deluxe leather sofa, over turned. Godric appeared from the door.

"You're awake. I just went out to get some clothes for us both. I would have called for some but it appears we have damaged the phone lines along with everything else."

"I see you've changed your style."  
Gee nodded at the black vest top Godric had on.

"Oh no, I went next door and borrowed this from Eric. I didn't feel like walking through reception half naked."

The smiled at each other standing in silence.

"We should really do something about this." Godric laughed indicating at the suite.

"Oh right, yeah. Don't worry about it. There will not be a problem"

"Won't the owner of the hotel mind that we have trashed one of their rooms?"

"um, no I don't mind." Gee smiled awkwardly.

Godric cocked a brow.

"You own it?"

"I own the building and stuff yeah but people run it for me and I just take all the money." Gee laughed feeling more awkward.

Godric was entranced by her laugh; he had completely forgot just how much he loved her but he still felt this heavy feeling in his gut, the feeling of being tired, so tired of this world. Gee looked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking, but she couldn't let him go, she wouldn't.

"Oh, I brought you this." Godric extended a plan white carrier bag out to her. Gee took it smiling masking her worry; a plan bag, no designer labels, she wouldn't be surprised if she pulled out jogging bottoms. She smiled a fake smile and looked into the bag then at Godric confused. She reached into the bag and pulled out a emerald green silk rap dress that had three quarter length sleeves and stopped just above the knee. It was beautiful, and the sort of thing Gee loved.

"Its." she chocked. She felt her eyes start to well up but she was determined not to cry.

"Its beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Godric smiled happy he had bought her clothing successfully. He knew how fussy she was. Gee dropped the shredded bedding and slipped the dress on, tidied it up carefully at the side and smoothed it down with her hands, not that it needed smoothing, she just adored the feel of silk underneath her hands. Godric took a hold of one of her hands and twirled her slowly and catching her in his arms he started dancing slowly with her. Gee let out a girly giggle.

"Do you remember when I last saw you? We danced."

Godric nodded.

"1930. We got on the Graf Zeppelin Airship's first voyage. We danced on the deck, you looked stunning in that blue number. We got to Brazil and you bought me that lovely young man who tasted like fruit and we ate him on the balcony."

"I remember."

"Then the next night. I woke up to a note saying that Sophie needed you and you had to leave."

Gee's looked at the floor embarrassed. If she wasn't dead she would have been blushing.

"You know what she is like; no idea about the meaning of sharing."

Eager to get away from the subject of Sophie, Gee leaned forward kissing Godric. She always felt guilty when Godric spoke about Sophie; Sophie hated Godric and was fearsomely jealous of him and was not afraid of letting him know it, well the hate bit, not so much the jealous part. Gee continued to kiss Godric but more intensively now up until Eric abruptly entered the room purposely noisily. He scanned the room examining the damage.

"Oh dear Gee. Do you think that the hotel are going to let you come back after this shenanigan?" Eric smirked at his sister. Winding her up was his favourite sport. Gee threw him a dark glare.

"I own the hotel jackass."

Eric gave a single laugh not taking his sister seriously, then realised that it was very possible and likely that his sister would own the largest vampire hotel in America, if not the world. Eric glared back at his sister, it looked like a fight was about to break out between them; Godric stepped in.

"We should get our story together before we go see Stan and Isobel."

"Yes I was just coming in to say that. I thought we could say you went walkabout in someplace remote, Australian outback or the desert without telling anybody."

"Thats it? Thats your great plan to tell Stan and Isobel Godric went for a little walk?"

"You got anything better?"

Gee went silent bitting her tongue.

The three of them sat on a white leather sofa in Godric's nest, Isobel and Stan stood bewildered in-front of them.

"You went for a walk, in the Amazon." Stan said slowly as if trying to understand the ridiculous formation of words thats were coming out his mouth. Gee sat examining her nails bored with the topic, well they had gone over the same eight words over and over for the past half hour.

"The Amazon rain forest?" Isobel said suspiciously.

"Yes its lovely. I couldn't believe in all my years i'd never been there. It does live up to its name though; it rains a lot." Godric said cheerfully.

Isobel raised her brows amazed that she was actually expected to believe this bullshit.

"For a walk." Stan said in the same slow tone.

Gee was completely apposed to this story; although she disliked Stan she liked Isobel quite a bit and disliked treating her so obtusely. Plus she knew they knew the story was a load of crap and found it irritating that they wouldn't just drop it knowing that there was a reason that they were not being told the full story and as their superiors (well at least Godric and Gee are) they should be respecting it.

"I think we have exhausted that topic enough. Stan i've been told that there are developments with the fellowship?"

Stan straightened up, the confused expression falling off his face and being replaced with a twisted sadistic grin.

"There have been roomers that those vampire hatin' bible bashers have actually got one of our kind. We were worried it was you for a bit there sheriff, but of course that would be crazy. We should mount an attack, get that poor son of a bitch out of there before they perform that crazy 'meet the sun ritual' they are all so hot about. There have also been roomers that they are putting together an elite fighting squad armed specifically to kill vampires. Apparently they have one hell of an arterially also."

"Well I don't think an attack would be the most intelligent thing to do Stan, in-fact I think its a fucking shit idea. However, if one of our kind has been taken thats serious and should be looked into just not by you."

"These fanatics should be completely exterminated Gee, you know that."

"Is this what you think of the human race Stan? Vermin? Excuse me." Godric interjected. He was clearly very bothered by his attitude. He walked out of the house Gee followed.

"Godric! What are you doing?" Gee looked exasperated.

"This is ridiculous Gee. Vampire attitudes towards human beings, its a joke. No wonder they hate us, we are terrifying. You should not have come for me at the church."

"Did last night not tell you anything about how I feel about you? Has the past thousand years? Do I meant that little to you that you would kill yourself over people with no thought of me?"

"This is no about you Ginna." Godric snapped at her.

Gee's eyes welled up; she closed them holding back the tears the opened them; her eyes cold.

"Release me."

Godric looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You're a lost cause and I do not have time for you anymore. FUCKING REALESE ME." Gee yelled at him.

Godric couldn't understand. He knew she could be cold but this was a new level for her.

"Is that what you want? Will it make you happy Gee? Will you finally be able to give Sophie you're complete undivided love?"

"Don't. Don't bring her into this. I only made her because of you."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! I know I normally update weekly but I am going on holiday tomorrow and so I have written the chapter early. I will update when I get back as I have lots of time to write! Thankyou all for reading and Reviewing. Elena x_

**flash back: two hundred and fifty three years ago. 1757. **

_**New Orleans. **_

"Do you know what its like having to share your lover? And to have to share him with another man? Who also is your brother." Gee marched into a well furnished sitting room; everything was made of silk or had a silk finnish and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. She wore a power blue gown embroiled round the edges of the sleeves and skirt with gold thread. The sleeves stopped just above the elbow and were finished off with white lace draping down her forearm. The corset pulled in tightly around her waste and then flared massively out. The neck line was low, off the shoulder and pipped with pearls. Down centre of the gown was a plane white shimmery material that slightly sparkled in light and round the waste was another line of pearls that continued down the centre of the sparkling material. Her hair was pilled on top of her head, fastened in with pearls and light blue feathers, a few strands of tight ringlet curls hung over her shoulder.

Godric followed behind her, smirking at what he found a ridiculous conversation.

"Share? Hardly. I'm his maker as well Gee, you are both my children." Godric leaned against a harpsichord that was in the middle of the great room. He wore the same colour powder blue satin breeches and long white silk stockings that tucked in underneath, A white shirt with lace cuffs and a silk neck tie with a blue waistcoat and coat which was embroiled with gold threat in the same style as Gee's dress. He held a powdered wig in his hand which he was absent mindedly playing with.

"Children." Gee raised her eyebrows while Godric rolled his eyes.

"Its not like I have sex with him! Its a completely platonic relationship, its the relationship between maker and...and...what is the word for someone who you have made? Madie?"

Gee threw a cushion across the room at him, she hated it when people got side tracked. The cushion exploded into a mass of feathers. Godric laughed.

"I'm sorry! What I mean is the relationship between Eric and I is similar to yours and mine because I made him but its not as intense as ours because I love you more than just a maker, I love you. Ok i'm not explaining this right, I don't think I can explain it, its unexplainable." Godric laughed. He found Gee's jealousy highly amusing.

"So its completely platonic?"

"Yes" Godric started moving towards her slowly.

"Really i'm being stupid being so jealous."

Godric laughed.

"If you want to put it like that."

He started pulling at the back of her dress ripping the material and pulling it down over her shoulders the pearls fell loose from the dress and danced onto the floor. Godric kissed Gee passionately as she ripped the coat off his shoulders and pulled loose his neck tie. He ripped down her petticoats, lifted one of her legs and hooked it on his waste as she bit down on his neck while pulling his shirt off. Godric pulled all the feathers and pearls out of her hair and a huge mass of blond ringlet curls fell down her back. Godric ran his fingers through her hair and brushed it off her neck then bit down hard onto her skin, blood sprayed his pale skin. He slid one hand between her thighs and thrusted two fingers inside of her wet pussy and started pumping, getting faster and faster. Gee kissed him tasting her blood on his lips, a rush wen through her as he pushed in deeper with his fingers, she clamped a hand down on his shoulder and dug her nails in drawing blood which trickled down his back.

"Oh my!"

They heard a voice from behind them. Gee looked over Godric's shoulder furious at who ever had interrupted. Not that she needed to look she knew who it was. Her brother stood in the door way of the sitting-room propping up two drunk prostitutes. He had a grin on his face, happy that he had interrupted them. Godric pulled out of Gee and smiled at her which she of course found annoying that he wasn't any where as irritated as she was by this intrusion.

"Looks like we have some competition here Josephine!" One of the women said.

Gee cocked an eyebrow; so they had already interrupted her and now they were calling her a prostitute. Eric howled with laughter. Josephine stopped laughing when she noticed the blood stained corset Gee was wearing.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" She squealed.

Gee looked down herself, the wound had healed but fresh blood still ran down her skin. She wiped her ring finger in the blood and then put it in her mouth.

"Mmm."

The prostitutes looked horrified at her.

"Its not as nice as humans and of course it doesn't give you what you need." Gee moved towards the girls quickly, like lightning it made them jump as she stood before them they where terrified. Gee looked at one of the whores; she had dark curled hair and wore a red satin dress that had red pipping round the edges.

"Whats your name?"

"Francesca." She was suddenly completely calm, entranced.

Gee smiled at her.

"Do you mind if we don't pay you tonight?"

"Not at all!" Francesca smiled softly.

Josephine looked at Francesca scared and shocked.

"I mind! Francesca! I think we should go." She tired to free herself from Eric's grip, he didn't even notice her struggling. Francesca didn't even notice her friend talking, she was to entranced by Gee. Gee's fangs slid out Josephine screamed in horror which the three of them found incredibly amusing.

"You're friend is very noisy; should we eat her?" Eric mused to Francesca.

Josephine looked at Eric to also find he too had the strange pointed teeth. Tears were streaming down her face she turned to her friend and college.

"Francesca, this has gone to far. Stop your silly games."

"You're right. She is rather noisy." Francesca said this as if she was talking about a small trivial matter, not her friends life.

"Yes, I think you should eat her. Don't make a mess of your nice clothes though!"

Eric laughed at this.

Godric pulled Josephine by her wrist across the room; she yelped, make-up and tears streamed down her face. He stood behind her with one arm across her waist holding her still as Gee strode across the room to stand in front of them both. She kissed Godric lustfully while Josephine suddenly screamed as Gee pressed one of her nails down on her skin making thick red blood spill onto her ivory skin. Eric was standing next to the three of them fixated on the blood. Gee smiled at him.

"See this is what it should be like; the three of us, a family." Godric smiled.

"Go! Francesca run; get help." Josephine screamed.

Eric turned to Francesca who stood silently looking blankly at the scene in front of her and gave her the same entrancing look Gee did.

"You don't want to do that. Do you?"

"No." she answered blankly.

The three vampires smiled and turned back to Josephine. Godric bit her neck breaking her artery sending blood sparing everywhere, Eric ripped the side of her corset open and bit hard down onto her ivory stomach while Gee bit into her breast, blood spraying over the four of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A few hours later.**

Gee lay on the blood stained couch rather irritated and boredor the past 3 hours she had listened to Eric and Godric talk about some ancient battle tactics. Gee believer Eric really was born in the right era; vikings, running round on a muddy field with axes but still she could not figure out where Godric belonged he was still a mystery to her, this young boy wondering through time, all she knew was she wanted to wander with him. She was annoyed at the fact that they were meant to be going out tonight to a ball but due to Eric's 'presents' and the small fact Godric had completely ripped her dress up they decided not to go. Gee loved balls, especially the one they were meant to be going to tonight; an aristocratic ball, The duke of Richmond's birthday party, it was always Gee's type to feed on the rich, she said that their blood tasted better so sitting in with a glamoured whore talking about ancient greek battles was an atrocious substitute. It was only 10:30 Gee could not take it anymore she would turn to stone in boredom.

She darted up the stairs into her room-sized wardrobe and pulled a silk jade dress with black lase off a manikin and threw it over her bloodied corset. She glided down the stairs looking like she had just spent hours getting ready.

"I'm going to the party."

"Now?" Godric questioned.

"Yes now. I'm bored and hungry. Are you coming?"

"What party is it?" Eric mused.

"One you're not invited to." Gee said trying to put on a sweet voice. She turned to look back at Godric.

"I think I will stay here."

"With a glamoured hooker and Eric? Fine."

"Have a lovely time sis" Eric said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

She put on a black cloak and stepped into a horse drawn carriage. She was fuming, she hated this strange 3 way love triangle between them. She hated it even more because she new just how much Eric loved Godric, she felt it to, the love between a vampire and their maker was strong she just also had extra added love for Godric as well. Over the years the jealousy towards Eric grew, pushing between their friendship. They were on breaking point, she count feel it, all it would take is one push and something would happen.

The carriage pulled up outside of a big mansion glowing with lights and bleeding music and drunken laughter. Gee stepped out the carriage and pulled off her cloak and entered into the huge ball room, the hunt was on. She new what she was looking for, she new what she was doing, she new what she wanted. Godric had his relationship with Eric, now she wanted one, it may not be the best idea she had ever come up with, but she was to frustrated, to angry to actually care. She wanted a protégé, someone she could mould, shape, create and use to make Godric jealous. She scanned the room, looking at everybody and the room had stopped to look at her. Then she saw it, what she was looking for. A young girl stood talking to some other women, (or they were at least before Gee walked in) She wore a plan simple white dress with white lace, her fiery red hair was pulled back into a neat bun with a white feather in it. The girl gazed at Gee as she glided towards her.

"Hello."

The girl just looked at Gee stunned that she would be speaking to her. Gee smiled at her and cocked a brow. The girls eyes widened as she realised that Gee was in face speaking to her and that it had been a few moments and she hadn't said anything.

"Oh! Good evening my lady."

Gee laughed at how formal she was.

"There is really no need for that, you can be yourself, lady?" Gee paused.

"Sophie-Anne. Miss, Sophie-Anne." She said quickly. Gee smiled.

"Thats beautiful."

Sophie-Ann blushed insanely.

"Who are you here with Sophie?"

"My fiancée, Sir James Scott."

"Sir James; owns an industrial factory on the docks, old fat Sir James, now apparently on his fourth wife Sir James."

Sophie-Ann looked away from Gee for the first time since she walked into the room.

"Yes."

Gee moved closer to her and put one of her cold smooth hands beneath her chin pulling her stare back to her.

"Come, take a stroll in the gardens with me."

Before Sophie-Ann realised, they were in the garden. Meeting Gee was like a dream to her, where time has no meaning.

"Why are you marrying Sir James?"

"I'm not some lady with options, my mother is a governess and my father is dead. Sir James has money and connections and often travels abroad. I've always wanted to see the world, this is my only chance."

"You want to see the world?"

"Oh very much so. I want to learn, discover new places, see new things." Her eyes were alight with wonder.

"What if I said that there was another way to see the world, and not just by following your husband around but you could go where ever you wanted to go, see what you wanted to see and learn everything there is to learn and not having to cram it in so few years but have the rest of eternity to do it in, forever youthful, forever fresh."

Sophie-Ann stood stunned staring at Gee. She came out of her trance and looked down at the floor.

"Don't tease me."

"Oh but I don't Sophie. I can give you the world all I ask for in return is your love and loyalty."

Gee wiped away Sophie-Ann's tears and slowly moved towards her and pressed her lips to Sophie's. Sophie melted under her touch, it was like the dream feeling over again. It felt like Sophie's lips acted independently of her; kissing Gee back passionately. What was she doing? This wasn't like her in 5 simple minutes Gee had completely turned her life upside down. But could she really do all that she said? Sophie-Ann suddenly felt something sharp in Gee's mouth. She pulled away to see two long fang like teeth. Sophie new she should be scared, new she should start screaming but instead she felt excited and happy.

"Are you scared?"

"No" Sophie breathed.

"Do you want the world?"

"Yes."

It was like Sophie new what she was doing, even though she really had no clue. She tilled her head to one side exposing her neck and Gee leant forward and bit into her flesh. Sophie's heart quickened, Gee was hurting her but it felt good, it felt exhilarating. The dream feeling kicked in again. They were in Sir James Scott's house, Sophie-Ann's ex-future home. Sophie sat on a huge bed she was kissing Gee, she had a taste in her mouth, one she didn't recognise, then she looked down at the white bed sheets that had blotches of Scarlett over them. She looked at Gee, she had blood down her face and in her mouth, then it dawned on her, the taste in her mouth was her own blood. Sophie-Ann realised that someone was swearing loudly at them, she looked over at a middle aged fat man tied to a chair, she then noticed that it was her fiancée struggling. He looked terrified and quite angry. Gee read Sophie-Ann's face and looked between her and the struggling man.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Sophie-Ann answered almost immediately.

"Yes."

Gee smiled and bit down on to her neck, blood spraying out all over the white bed sheets.

**Present time.**

"It doesn't matter, if this is what you want, fine. As your maker, I release you."

Gee took in a sharp breath, suddenly feeling unconnected to this beautiful and wondrous vampire; like someone had ripped something inside her making her feel empty and for the first time, she felt dead.

Eric came out to see what was happening. He looked at both of them, he couldn't de-nigh that he cared. He started speaking slowly.

"Is everything ok?" He already new the answer.

"Excuse me I have to be getting back to louisiana to my Queen."

"Like hell you do. Godric needs you more than she does." Eric wasn't stupid; he knew it was going to be a struggle to keep Godric alive, he knew he would need his sisters help.

"Eric i'll probably see you again soon, not to soon though."

"What are you doing? Godric command her to stay and stop being such a bitch." Eric was getting more and more agitated.

"I can't." He said blankly.

Eric looked at his maker with confusion.

"She is no longer mine to command."

Eric raised his eyebrows in disbelief and looked at Gee who's eyes were fixed on the ground.

"But its always been the three of us even when...its just always been."

He waited for some explanation of some sort from either of them but when nothing came his temper rose.

"What did you do Gee? Huh! What did you do?"

"Is everything alright?"

Isobel's voice sounded as her and Stan stood by the door of the massive white house.

Gee was the one to answer.

"I'm sorry Isobel but I am going to have to leave, i'm needed in Louisiana. Thank you for all your help and hospitality."

Isobel looked confused.

"The pleasure is all mine Ginna."

Gee went to start walking away.

"No you don't get to go yet."

Eric walked towards his sister but before he could do anything she had kicked him hard in the chest, harder than he could ever imagine his sister to achieve. It sent him flying backwards past Isobel and Stan through the glass French windows and into a marble mantle piece smashing it to pieces. Eric jumped back onto his feet stumbling a little and started to lunge after his sister who was gone.

"Enough." Godric said in a commanding voice which made Eric grind to a halt.

"I have hurt her enough. Let her go."


	9. Chapter 9

"We'll leave you too it. Stan."

Isobel signalled stan to leave with her, and reluctantly, he complied leaving Godric and Eric alone in the house. Long moments past before either of them spoke; Godric perched on the sofa staring into mid air while Eric slowly paced the large sitting-room.

"Why did you release her?"

Godric continued to stare into space ignoring his question but Eric pushed for an answer.

"Godric?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Eric bit his tongue.

"I'm going to go away for a little while." Godric announced.

"No i'm not leaving you."

Godric stood up quickly.

"I was not asking permission Eric, I don't need it."

Eric sat down in a chair opposite the sofa. He knew when he had been told.

"I'm sorry for speaking like that, I just don't think it is wise for you be by yourself."

Godric smiled.

"Thank you for your concern Eric."

"May I ask where you are going?"

"I may go to the Amazon, according to myself it sounds lovely."

They both laughed and after a few moments in silence, Eric spoke in a hushed voice.

"Whatever she did..." Eric stood up in discomfort and ex-hailed loudly.

"Whatever she did or said she didn't mean it and... look this is to difficult for me to say, please just forgive her and summon her back."

"No. I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

Eric shifted uncomfortably.

"When Gee killed your human that you were in love with, you wouldn't talk to her for 50 years and then have been making her life difficult for 453 years, no breaks, but now that she has gone, now you care. Care to explain?"

Eric closed his eyes. He hated being all touchy feely but however it felt easier to talk to Godric about emotions; if it was anybody else, he would have punched them by now.

"I...She's still my sister and I do love her and care about her. I may have pissed her off for 550 years but i've never stopped caring and i've always kept and eye on her, not that she knows"

Godric smiled at Eric, proud that he had finally admitted that he still cared.

"But she can never know. Seriously."

Godric chuckled. Once again a few moments past.

"I'm still going and i'm still leaving her to do whatever she is doing."

"There is nothing I can do to persuade you to stay?"

"No. Eric."

"I will see you again Godric."

Godric merely smiled a very weak smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys. This was a really difficult chapter for me to write so it would be really cool if you could take a sec to review it, let me know what you think. Thank you!_

_Parts of this chapter are taken from the script "Timebomb" which I do not own. Nor do I own the characters from True Blood however I do own the character 'Gee' _

**Two months later:**

Eric sat behind his desk at Fangtasia. He hadn't much been in the mood to be sociable since everything two months ago. The phone rang, he picked it up lazily.

"Yes?"

"Eric Northman?"

"Who is this?"

"Its Isobel, from Dallas."

"Yes I remember. Want can I do for you?"

"Its Godric, we think he has been kidnapped."

"I'll be in Dallas in 2 days."

"Thank you. I..."

but before she could even say anything the line was dead. Eric sat in his chair staring at the wall in deep thought; Godric gone, again. He knew that he would be back at the stupid church, but why? Why was he so determined to let the fanatics kill him. He shuddered at the thought of him gone; Godric had given him everything. He knew he would have to go about getting him back in a different way, more public.

Pam entered his office.

"What?" Eric snapped at her.

"Bill Compton is here with Sookie Stackhouse. There seems to have been some sort of accident which somehow requires your help." She said lazily.  
Eric walked into the club and saw Bill's worried face as he held a limp Sookie in his arms.

"I need your help." Bill said in a desperate voice.

"I know just who to call."

Eric darted back into his office to the phone. This was bad, he needed Sookie, alive.

**Episodes 'Scratches', 'Shake and Fingerpop', 'Never Let Me Go', 'Hard-Hearted Hannah' and 'Release me' takes place. Gee has completely dropped of out of the scene.**

**Set during"I will rise up" and "Timebomb"- Gee is at the gathering **

Gee walked into the nest full of people. She felt so uncomfortable but everybody there minus Eric and Godric still thought that She was Godric's and to avoid gossip, she thought that it should stay that way. Eric rushed over to Gee as soon as she stepped through the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing showing up here?" he said in a very hushed voice so only she could hear.

"Nobody knows that Godric went to the church willingly, twice. I thought that it would appear suspicious if my 'maker' had got kidnapped by a bunch of religious vampire hating extremists and I didn't show up to his 'welcome back' party, it would look strange and people would start talking. And I hate gossip."

She didn't look at him once. Eric couldn't argue with her logic; he too hated gossip and thought people would think it strange.

"Just don't stay long." he said curtly.

"Believe me I don't want to but I am also here as the Queens representative for the investigation."

Eric laughed; he found his sister's audacity unbelievable .

"And what, you couldn't find it in your heart to say no?"

For the first time Gee made eye contact with him, yet she said nothing to his question; she knew he knew the answer. She broke her eye contact.

"Of course not." Eric answered his own question.

"Just stay away from Godric and I."

"I have to say something to him, that would look even worse if I turned up and said nothing but you I will happily stay away from."

She walked away from him and towards Bill who was standing with Sookie.

"Mr Compton, hi." She smiled. Once again she was this glorious care free vampire radiating assertiveness and confidence.

"Miss Northman, please, call me Bill." He said in a relaxed and eager yet formal tone.

"Well if I am to call you Bill, please, call me Gee."

Bill had only met Ginna half a dozen times but was very fond of her, much more than he was Eric.

"Very well. Gee this is Sookie. Sookie this is, well, Gee."

"Ah the famous Sookie. It a pleasure to meet you and may I take this opportunity to thank you, for helping get Godric back. I really appreciate it."

Sookie smiled.

"I was just glad that I could help. Gee Northman? Any relation to Eric?"

Gee smiled awkwardly.

"Ah yes. My brother."

Sookie raised her brows in disbelief; Gee seemed so nice and elegant, not like Eric at all. Gee noticed her surprise.

"I know, hard to believe two people so different were created from the same gene pool."

They all laughed.

"Well thank you once again Sookie. Its been a pleasure, really."

"No really the pleasure is all mine."

Gee smiled. There was something different about her; she wasn't the average run of the mill human. Gee defiantly wanted to find out more.

"And Bill its been wonderful to see you again. I must come and visit you both in Bon Tomps soon."

"Defiantly!" Sookie answered with enthusiasm.

"Yes that would be lovely." Bill seconded.

"Well till then." Gee smiled and glided majestically into the next room.

"What a charming lady; nothing like Eric, are they sure they are related?" Sookie whispered.

Bill smiled.

"Yes they are but they don't get along; its unknown for them to be in the same room together."

"Why? What happened?"

"This is only rumour but, rumour has it, Gee killed his human, a human that he was very fond of, in love with some say."

"Why did she do it?"

"Well some say she did it because they had got into an argument, centuries ago, and she killed his human maliciously, others say she did it through jealousy and Eric never forgave her for it."

"Jealous of what?"

Bill smiled.

"Its just rumours Sookie. We don't even know if there was even a human involved but something happened; one decade, the two of them were inseparable, the next..." Bill shrugged.

Sookie was silent for a moment.

"So where were you?"

Bill stared at her confused.

"When?" he said slowly.

"Bill, I was in that basement for two days, you don't even wanna know what almost happened to me down there. Where were you?"

Bill shifted uncomfortably.

"Sookie its..."

"Its complicated is not an answer. Every time i've needed you you've always come running even in broad day light. What kept you?"

"I was held."

"Held? What, kidnapped? By who? By Eric?"

Gee watched Sookie and Bill, mostly Sookie in fascination, up until Eric walked up to them both; she could tell even by being in the same room as them that Eric was drawn to her. She looked away, her eyes fell on Godric sitting in the next room. Her heart suddenly felt like a ton of bricks pulling her down; she loved him, she couldn't help but love him, not just because he was her maker, but because he was him. People were watching her, she could feel it. She thought it best time to go see him like everybody else was. She walked slowly towards him and stood in line of all the other people waiting to tell him how happy they were about his return. The line moved quicker than she would have liked and nobody had joined in behind her. She soon was faced with him.

He couldn't help but to look surprised to see her although he tried to mask it; this was quite out of character for Gee.

"Hello" He said questioningly.

"Hi"

Her voice was soft and quiet with a slight hint of embarrassment. She hoped that to one of the many bystanders watching and listening to them that it would just seem like they hadn't seen each other for a while.

They stared at each other. Gee hadn't seen Godric for half a century before two months ago yet the two months had seemed more like 50 years; she had missed him so much it hurt. She cleared her throat.

"On behalf of Sophie-Ann, Queen of louisiana..." She said in a formal less hushed tone.

"...And myself..." This she said quieter and softer.

"...We are pleased to hear of your safe return and hope you are in good health."

The room erupted in applause.

"Thank you and you will pass on my gratitude to the Queen?"

"Of course." Gee smiled weekly.

The room went back to their conversations. Gee stood closer to Godric.

"I wanted to..." Gee started but was interrupted by Isobel bringing in Hugo; the human betrayer. Gee moved to stand next to Godric.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." She said throwing Hugo to the floor.

"Hugo..." Godric spoke

"He is your human is he not?"

"Yes he is."

"Do you love him?"

"I...I thought I did." She started to sob.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my sheriff, do with him as you please"

"You're free to go."

"Huh?" Hugo said in shock.

"What" Stan growled

"The human is free to go. And do not return, I fear it is not safe for you here." Godric looked at Stan.

"This is a travesty."

"This is my verdict. Eric, escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed." Godric commanded.

"Yes Godric." Eric's eyes flitted to Gee and narrowed slightly, just for a second.

"Thank you. Thank you sheriff." said Isobel.

Gee turned to look at Godric.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"And I you." Godric whispered back.

"But its not enough is it." Gee's voice cracked.

Luckily nobody was paying any attention to them, to busy talking about what just happened. Gee walked away, pulling her emotions together.

She walked into the other room where she saw a commotion had broken out between Sookie and a vampire who she recognised as Bill's maker. Gee was impressed at how Sookie seemed fearless of this vampire. She watched in amazement, fascinated by Sookie's actions up until the point where she called the vampire a fucking bitch, she thought that was a bit weak. Gee was about to intervene and remove the vampire's hand from Sookie's neck when Godric did. She watched in awe as he asserted his authority, but cringed at his words of fearing for vampires and humans because she knew that was why Godric was fed up with the world.

She watched Bill escort the vampire and decided that it was it; she couldn't sit by and do nothing while Godric tried to invent new and different ways to kill himself; she loved him to much, 1000 years worth of love, she didn't want to be in a world where Godric was not. She wanted to go up to him not caring about the room full of people, and tell him that she loved him and would do anything just to be with him. Gee's stomach was floating she quickly walked up to Godric and placed her hand on his for-arm.

"Godric I need to talk to you." She started but was cut off.

"Excuse me everyone, If I could have you're attention. My name is Luke McDonald i'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

As he said these words, he opened up his coat revealing a mass of silver and wooden bullets strapped to him with a pack of explosives. Even with vampire speed she knew she would be able to get to him on time even though they were one of the closest to him, but she knew what she had to do. She pushed Godric back and pulled him to the ground with all her strength, more strength than she even new she had. She fell on top of him, shielding him from the explosion. She felt several things cut into her, burning as they twisted with speed into her body. Pieces of silver grazed her face and she could feel the hot flames lick her flesh. Was this it? Was this the end for her? Dying for someone who didn't even want to live. Dying for someone she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys. This was another really difficult chapter for me to write so it would be really cool if you could take a sec to review it, let me know what you think. Thank you!_

_Parts of this chapter are taken from the script "I Will Rise Up" which I do not own. Nor do I own the characters from True Blood however I do own the character 'Gee'. _

Eric lay limp over Sookie's body. He felt two silver bullets in him; one in his chest and the other in his neck.

He heard Bill call for Sookie then saw him bending down over them both.

"Bill?" she said weakly.

"I covered her. She's only stunned. Get the humans." Eric croaked out.

Bill flew out the house.

Sookie pushed Eric off her.

"I can't breathe, you weigh a tone." she struggled.

She stood up starting to search for her brother.

"Jason? Jason?"

She felt relief when she saw her brother give her the thumbs up. She nodded at him then turned her attention back to Eric who hadn't moved from the ground. She knelt down next to him.

"Uh oh."

"Had to shield you." he whimpered.

"Well, hurry up and heal yourself, what are you waiting for?"

"Can't. Silver."

"I'll go get Godric."

Sookie started to stand but Eric grabbed her arm.

"No time. Sookie, help."

"Eric I can't. Its, to gross and its, you."

"I...dying." Eric let out a whimper.

"ergh son of a mother."

Sookie bend down holding back her hair and started to suck out the bullet in Eric's neck. She spat it out.

"Got it."

"Other one."

"You're kidding me?"

She reluctantly started sucking the bullet hole in his chest. Eric looked at her and started smiling, this one was taking longer.

"What are you doing?" Bill said disgustedly.

Sookie spat out the bullet.

"I sucked silver out of Eric's chest and saved his life even though I really didn't want to."

"She was superb." Eric interjected.

"Eric was in no danger."

"He...what?"

"A tiny falsehood." Eric smiled.

"He was already healing, the bullets would have pushed themselves out. This way he's forced you to drink his blood."

Sookie looked appalled and angry.

"No! No."

"You are connected. He will be able to sense your emotions."

"You big lying A-hole."

"Bill you're right, I do believe I can sense her emotions. Sweet."

"I'll never do anything for you again. Monster."

Eric stood up.

"Its not your fault."

Bill comforted Sookie.

"I think i'm gonna cry" Eric said sarcastically.

Eric walked off a turned in the other direction. He looked at the floor. Godric was sat on the floor cradling Gee. She was in a mess; blood pored from her. Godric looked up at Eric, his eyes screaming with pain. Eric felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. He ran over to his maker and his sister.

"I didn't realise how close you both were. Are you ok Godric?"

"I'm fine, Gee took the entire blow, i'm untouched. But this is to much for her to push out and the bullets are still moving into her body, one could hit her heart at any moment."

Eric felt scared; he didn't want his sister to die. That felt strange; there had been plenty of night that he wished his sister had never been changed but now she was on the verge of dying, he couldn't think of anything worse. He now felt stupid wasting so much time with Sookie.

"Why is she not awake?" Eric asked worried.

"I don't know, i've never seen anything like this before. I didn't think vampires could black out."

"Help me get the bullets out."

"Concentrate on her torso." Godric instructed.

Eric bit into his sister over a bullet hole on her stomach while Godric worked on the ones closest to her heart. The silver burnt his tongue as it slid into his mouth. There must have been about ten bullet holes on her torso alone. How was she not dead? Eric could not help to think but he was just glad she wasn't.

"ergh."

Gee groaned.

Godric lifted his head spitting out two bullets, smoke coming out of his mouth where the bullets had burnt him.

"Stay with me Gee." Godric said desperately.

Godric ran his fingers through her hair and got back to sucking the silver out.

"I think i've got all mine out." Eric said eagerly.

"Start getting the shrapnel out of her legs. Get as much out as you can it will help her heal."

Gee squinted her eyes trying to concentrate on pushing the remaining two bullets in her torso out.

"Got them." Godric said with relief.

"All the silver and wood is out it think."

"You think?" Godric pushed for a more definite answer.

"Its out." Eric answered.

"Ginna, all the silver is out, please start healing yourself." Eric spoke softly to his sister and took one of her hands and held it in his own.

"I'm trying. I need blood." Gee said almost silently.

"We should get her out of here." Eric said.

Godric nodded and bent down scooping Gee up in his arms.

"Everyone please." Isobel raised her voice.

"Hey! Y'all listen up." Jason commanded.

"They may come back. Go to the hotel Camilla, they've been alerted, secretary is in place."  
Godric darted out the room with Gee in her arms, Eric hot on his heels.

"How do you feel?" Godric stroked Gee's hair as she closely drained another human.

She pulled away from the human and he left the room clutching her neck.

"Much better." She panted

" Just one more though."

Godric looked at the human women, the manager, Evelyn, who was standing by the door looking at Gee with worried eyes. She nodded and darted out the room, seconds later bringing in another man who eagerly knelt in front of Gee tilting his neck to one side. Gee bit his neck and started draining. Eric came into the room standing just inside the door frame silently. Godric turned and looked at him.

"I'll be right back." Godric said to her softly.  
Gee didn't even look up from her meal.

Godric left the room with Eric and went into the next.

"How is she?" Eric asked.

Godric nodded.

"She is almost back to full health now. All the bullet wounds have closed up."

Eric nodded staring at the floor.

"She saved my life. A bullet hit her less than an inch from her heart and there was one moving towards her heart. Its a miracle that she is alive, I could have been less fortunate."

Eric said nothing.

"The sun will be up in less than an hour. You should get some sleep. Nan flanagan will be here tomorrow night."

"I will see you tomorrow Godric."  
Godric started walking out the room.

"Godric. Please make sure she is ok." Eric looked into Godric eyes.

"I will."

The room was now empty. Gee sat curled up in a ball on the sofa wearing a fluffy chocolate brown dressing gown. She looked up when Godric walked in.

"Hey." She smiled at him

"Hey." He smiled back.

He walked over to where she sat and took her in his arms and rested his head on hers.

"You scared me so much today Gee. I thought for a moment you were a goner."

"Good."  
He looked at her confused but she didn't move.

"Now you know what it feels like, to think someone you love is going to die."

He rested his head back on hers and curled his fingers round her blonde freshly washed hair.

"In fact I wish I did die. It would be better than living in fear everyday that you were going to die." She chocked out.

"Shhh" He tried to calm her.

He continued to stroke her hair while he closed his eyes.

They both woke the next night on the sofa in the same position they were in last night. Gee twisted her head to look at Godric was still asleep. She kissed his lips slowly and untwined herself from beneath his arms. She walked over to the opened shutter and looked down into the busy night life of Dallas. On the street corner by the hotel, she saw hookers trying for customers. A family of tourists crossed over the road trying to avoid them and the hotel. Young humans hyped up on adrenalin trailed nosily through the streets looking for a bar.

People. The streets were so alive with them. Was Godric right? Was our time past? Did we ever have a time? Gee stared out, she didn't even notice that Godric had woken and had come to stand behind her. He took her hands in his and kissed her shoulder before resting his head on it.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gee continued to stare out the window then finally answered him.

"People. There short years, its beautiful." she said like she was in some mystical trance.

She soon realised what she just said and did not want to give Godric any ammunition for his little suicide push. She turned sharply to look at Godric.

"Nothing. I was just...looking...outside and thinking about what i'm going to say later; the meeting with Nan." She said stiffly accompanied with an uncomfortable smile.

She walked away from the window.

"We should get ready."

She started walking towards the bathroom.

"Thank you." Godric called to her.

Gee stopped to look at him.

"For saving my life."

Gee shrugged.

"You where the one who sucked the bullets out, and Eric, I will never be able to thank him enough, I know he was worried and it meant a lot to me, that he didn't, doesn't want me to die."

Godric smiled at her.

"I should go get ready."


	12. Chapter 12

_Parts of this chapter are taken from the script "I Will Rise Up" which I do not own. Nor do I own the characters from True Blood however I do own the character 'Gee'. _

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made? And who has to fucking clean that shit up? Me, not you, me. I should drain every one of you bastards." Nan was furious.

"Stan went into the church on his own. None of us new anything about it." Eric said curtly.

"Oh really? Because everyone who met stan in the last three hundred years, knew that he had a kink about slaughtering humans, but you his nest mates, his sheriff had no clue?"

"And how were we supposed to know that this time he meant it?" Isobel asked.

"Not my problem. Yours."

"Don't talk to him that way." Eric growled.

"Don't talk to me that way. "

"Lets get to the point." Gee interjected.

"How'd they managed to abduct you?" Gee asked. She already knew the answer.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself." Godric answered.

You wouldn't have believed that less than two hours ago they were both snuggled up together on a sofa.

"Why?" Nan asked alarmed by his answer.

"Why not?"

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?"

"Irrelevant. Only a roomer, I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will."

Gee flashed Eric a desperate look.

"You cold bitch." Eric asserted.

Gee rolled her eyes in frustration; thats not what she meant.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff you fucked up, you're fired."

"I agree, of course. Isobel should take over she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back." Isobel pleased.

"What are you saying! She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her!" Eric raised his voice.

"You want to loose you're area viking?"

"Oh you don't have that kind of power."

"Hey i'm on TV. Try me. Besides, she does."  
Nan nodded her head at Gee who was leaning against a wall slightly back from the circle of angry vampires. She still felt a bit weak. Gee stood up straight and looked at Nan.

"Not a chance." She answered quickly and fearsomely.

"What? Why? I thought you hated your brother."

"Thats not the point." Gee glared at Nan.

"I'm to blame. I should have contained stan the second Godric went missing." Isobel spoke up.

"Isobel." Godric looked at her and smiled a half smile. She went quiet.

"I remove myself from all positions of authority."

"Works for me." Nan said.

Gee was about to say something when Sookie went to talk.

"Sookie, Sookie." Bill tried to pull her back.

"I owe him." She told Bill.

"Miss Flanagin. Godric rescued me from a really large rapist who probably would have killed me too."

"Thats nice. Moving on" Nan said sarcastically.

"No listen! And then he rescued humans in that church plus a whole lot of vampires, you think its a PR mess now, it could have a hundred, a million times worse. You should thank him."

"For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgement? I think not."

Eric stood up baring his teeth. Gee rushed over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Isobel and Bill had also risen.

"Don't."

"Eric. It doesn't matter." Godric said calmingly.

"Calm down." Gee whispered to her brother looking into his eyes. Eric removed his death stare from Nan and looked at his sister. He felt immediately calmer but still pissed off.

They all sat back down.

"Tell me about the bombing please, every single detail."

"A boy walked in the lair, I thought he was a human companion. It was not until he started talking that I realised differently. He told us who he was then opened his jacket revealing silver and wooden bullets strapped to explosives. He pressed the button before any of us could move to disarm him." Godric explained.

"Besides stan who else was killed?"

"Kathrine, Parlo and two human companions." Isobel answered.

Nan looked at Gee.

"I heard you were quite severely injured?"

"10 bullets to the chest a few in my arms and legs and some shrapnel. I was one of those standing closest." Gee shrugged.

"Jesus. How did you survive?"

"Guess i'm just lucky."

Gee shot a quick smile to Eric.

"Well I don't think I need any more details. If I do i'll call. And Ginna you were at the bombing so I can get more information from you. Are you satisfied with the verdict?" Nan asked Gee.

Gee looked at the floor and then shifted uncomfortably. She looked at Nan and nodded.

"Justice has been served, if not a little bluntly."

Nan shrugged.

"Hey, I say it as it is."

Gee looked at her brother apologetically for a moment.

"What a fucking fiasco. You're lucky I don't send you all to the magister. Godric come to my suit and fill out the forms."

"Soon. First I have something to say. I'm sorry, I apologise for all the harm I have caused for all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear."

Gee and Eric looked at each other, they knew what he was talking about.

"Take it easy its just a few signatures."

Nan stood up and walked out the room. Godric got up to follow her when Eric stood in the way.

"No."

"Look in my heart."

"You have to listen to me."

"There is nothing to say."

"There is."

"On the roof."

Gee stormed out the room and went straight into her own suite. She smashed her hand through the metal table. Now. He was going to do it know. No. She couldn't let him she loved him to much but what could she do. Was it time to let go? But she had to be there, whatever happened. Gee picked up the phone.

"Evelyn, could you bring some sun block up to my room please?"

"Right away Miss Northman."

Gee sat down on the sofa and silently, red tears started to fall from her face.


	13. Chapter 13

_Parts of this chapter are taken from the script "I Will Rise Up" which I do not own. Nor do I own the characters from True Blood however I do own the character 'Gee'. _

I'm going to find Godric." Sookie announced to bill.

"None of this has anything to do with us. Godric is not your concern."

"If it weren't for him I wouldn't be standing here. He's in pain he's suffering i've gotta do something"

"Don't you think we've done enough for Dallas."

"You of all people should understand how he feels. What if it were you Bill? What if in 1800 years you were Godric?"

"Alright. But i'm coming with you."

"I wish you could but, it will be dawn in a little while."

"If we don't stay long i'll heal."

"I will not let you take that chance. With Godric there, you don't have to worry about me."

"You are so tender hearted. You feel obligated I can see that. Sookie in all honesty what can you do for him?"

"I don't know, I just gotta be there, it doesn't make sense but, you understand."

"I do."

Sookie left her room and almost went flying into Gee.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Miss Northman."

Gee smiled

"Gee, please"

"I'm sorry." Sookie started.

"For what?"

"About Godric."

"No i'm sorry Sookie, you risked your life to try and save someone who is passed being saved and for that I will be eternally in your debt."

Sookie smiled.

"I know you love Godric a lot."

Gee looked into Sookie's eyes.

"Apparently not enough though." Gee choked out.

"Do you ever think that if you did just one thing differently, changed your actions just one time, that things would be different. Better?" Gee asked.

"Yes, its normal to think like that. But it also could be worse."

Gee's eyes welled up. She had never cried this much in 1000 years as she did in the last 2 months.

"I better go."

"I'm coming with you."

"What? No."

Gee was alarmed.

"I mean, Eric is already up there and I just think it would be best if it was the three of us. I don't mean that rudely, Sookie."

"No I understand that, but he will have to die alone if i'm not there."

"No he won't."

Sookie's eyes widened.

"Oh no, Gee, no. You can't give up too."

Gee let out a solitary laugh.

"No, I don't intent to."

Gee brushed her cheek with her hand.

"Sunblock. I have no idea if it works or not, no vampire has ever tried, but it might keep away the sun for a few moments. Any way, he won't take long to go, not at his age, and I can heal the rest." Gee smiled a weak smile.

"Well if you're sure. If yo need anything Gee, any time, I'm here." Sookie smiled.

"Thank you."

Sookie turned and went back in her room while Gee continued to walk towards the fire escape.

"No, I don't intend to give up at all." Gee murmured

Gee silently walked up the stairs and out into the open. She could hear Godric and Eric talking and stayed hidden from sight.

"I will keep you alive by force."

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel."

"Godric, don't do it."

"There are centuries of faith and love between us."

Eric started to cry and he begged Godric falling onto his knees.

"Let me go." Godric told him.

"I won't let you die alone."

"Yes you will."

Eric started to weep again.

"As your maker, I command you."

"In that I believe I can help Eric."

Gee walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Gee chocked out.

She set down a large leather hand bag and walked over to the two of them.

"But you realised me two months ago, Godric. I can decide for myself if I want to watch the sun rise."

"No. You are not leaving me as well." Eric snapped.

"I'm not going to brother. It won't take long for Godric to..." Gee stopped, she couldn't get the words out.

"And I can just run back inside when its done. Besides, Sunblock, I might last longer." Gee smiled weakly.

Eric turned and went back into the hotel leaving Gee and Godric alone on the roof.

Gee kissed Godric tenderly on the lips, as she did a single blood tear trickled down her face. Godric wiped the tear away.

"I'm begging you Godric. So is Eric. Please. Please, don't do this."

"I love you Gina Northman. But i'm doing this. I'm sorry."

"This is your final answer?"

Godric looked over to the east where the sun has just started to rise.

"It is."

Gee in hailed deeply and walked away from him stopping just short of the door and picked up her large white bag she hooked it round her wrist and opened it and pulled something out.

"Then i'm sorry."

"Good evening. Are you checking out sir?" A young cheerful girl behind the desk asked.

"Yes, i'd like to pay for suites 7 and 10 please." Eric said dully not even looking at the women.

"Right sir."  
The girl jabbed at the keyboard.

"It seems the rooms have already been paid for sir."

The girl smiled at Eric.

"What? Who by?"

"By the hotel, sir."

She smiled again.

"By Ginna you mean?"

"I can not tell you that, sir. It just say paid by hotel on my computer."

She smiled.

"Please stop doing that."

"Doing what sir."

"Calling me sir and showing me your teeth."

"you mean smiling sir?"

Eric tensed up.

"Yes, that and gods sake drop the sir."

"I'm sorry sir, company policy. All staff of Hotel Camilla must appear polite and happy. Is there anything else I can do for you this evening sir?"

"I want to talk to the manager, Evelyn."

"I can try her office sir."

"Yes do that."

The girl picked up the phone and jabbed the pad.

"Ms Greene, there is a gentleman at the desk who as asked to see you. A Mr Northman. Ok."

She placed the phone down gently.

"Ms Greene will be down shortly sir. If you would like to wait in the bar."

Eric walked off to the bar but he saw Evelyn coming out the lift and went straight over to her instead. She looked tired, strung out; heavy circles round the base of her eyes like she hadn't slept.

"Mr Northman. What can I do for you?"

"Ginna. Where is she? I went to her room earlier this evening and it was empty."

"Miss Northman left earlier today by Anubis Currier "

"Where did she go?"

"I can't tell you that because I don't know."

"Right."

Eric turned and walked out the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own the characters from True Blood however I do own the character 'Gee'. _

_I'm really sorry i've been longer than I normally am at updating, I've had my birthday and my cousins wedding and its just been a mad two weeks! Anyway. Enjoy!_

Sophie-Ann was draped over a chezlong in her day room twirling her fiery red hair round her index finger, her court members standing the other side of the pool.

"Ergh! I'm so bored! I want to play yatzee. Ludis, Hadley, Kris." She snapped her fingers and the three of them moved to her side immediately, then they all sat around a glass table.

"I'll go first."

Sophie-Ann picked up the dice putting them in a tin, shaking it then poring the contents out to the table. She smiled satisfied with her numbers. One of her guards walked up behind her and whispered in her. Sophie's face lit up.

"She is?" A huge smile spread across her face.

The guard walked away.

"She's back!" She said excitedly to her court.

Sophie pulled out a small pocket mirror and started examining herself. She snapped the mirror shut and gave it to Hadley who slipped it into her pocket.

"Just continue playing yatzee, act normal. " Sophie-Ann commanded.

Hadley scooped the dice up and shook the tin. Sophie tapped her finger nails impatiently against the glass table top.

"what is taking her so long?" she said in a low agitated voice.

**Flash back two hundred and Sixty three years. **

Gee was sat on a chezlong reading a book when Sophie-Ann walked into the sitting-room with a women. Sophie was wearing a red dress with white lace in the centre panels. Gee didn't look up from her book.

"Pleasant time out?"

"Yes actually, I had a lovely time. I made a new friend. Ginna, this is Annabel. She's a governess." Sophie-Ann smiled at Gee.

Gee lifted her eyes up from her book and ex hailed. She examined annabel; she wore a plain simple powder blue dress, her hair was in a neat bun with neat curls hanging down. Gee's eyes dropped back down to the book

"Good evening Annabel its a pleasure to met you." Gee said with boredom.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine." Annabel said in a sheepish french accent.

Gee threw her book down to the side and looked over to Sophie-Ann.

"Look i'm not really in the mood for talking much tonight. I appreciate you bringing the human and well done I know its your first catch solo but can we just eat her?"

Annabel looked shocked and confused at this statement where as Sophie looked alarmed that Gee was so abrupt in front of the human. Sophie-Ann laughed awkwardly.

"She just playing a little game."

"No i'm not Annabel. Whatever happens here tonight you will not see tomorrow. Its nothing personal, you are just, unlucky." Gee said plainly.

Annabel looked scared and ran towards the door before she could get there Gee was standing in the way.

"There is nothing you can do to escape it, just like there is probably nothing you have done to deserve it, you're just unfortunate."

Gee started to walk towards the terrified human while Sophie watched from the side; she had never seen Gee scare a human, even when they went hunting, she always glamoured them and even then she was always polite.

"But I know what you are thinking Annabel; what is she talking about? What is going to happen? Is she crazy? All these questions but the main one, the one thats there in your mind but you don't want to say; I'm I going to die?"

Annabel was sobbing and shaking fearsomely now.

"The short answer to that is yes, you are going to die. Why? Because I need you to die for me to live. Its unfair I know, but thats life I guess. The next question, is it going to hurt? For a moment, yes, but it is just a moment, though I hear that in death, the moments last. I can't really remember its been so long for me."

Gee sighed.

"But enough about me, i'm hungry."

Two pearl fangs slid from Gee's mouth. Annabel screamed in horror and turned to run, but before she could do anything Gee had pinned her against a wall. She smiled bearing her teeth.

"Oh Sophie-Ann. Could you join me for a moment."

Sophie-Ann was by her side, looking confused.

"Bite."

Sophie-Ann bared her teeth and bit down onto Annabel who let out a scream of pain. Sophie-Ann had never tasted any blood like it. It was sweeter, better. She pulled away.

"Why..."

"The hearts been pounding faster because she's scared which makes the blood taste better."

Sophie-Ann just kept drinking until she had near drained the body, she smiled at Gee as if almost for approval but the smile soon fell of her face when she looked over to Gee finding her gaze was on the floor in deep thought.

"Whats the matter? You've been all moody since we woke up tonight. You wouldn't come out and now your all broody and boring."

a few seconds past, Gee looked at Sophie-Ann.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Sophie-Ann narrowed her eyes.

"Boring. Broody and now going deff. Sometimes I wish you never made me into a vampire."

Gee laughed, she was now paying full attention to Sophie-Ann.

"Gosh you've only been a vampire for 3 months and you already don't like it."

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I said I wish you never made me."

"Ouch. Are you trying to hurt my feelings in an attempt to turn me on?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

Gee stood up from the chezlong and pulled Sophie-Ann towards her.

"You bet it is."

Gee licked the blood of Sophie-Ann lips and ripped her corset in half off her body freeing her nipples and rubbing one of her hands over the hardened flesh. Sophie-Ann pushed herself onto of Gee and bit her shoulder hard, blood spurting out. Suddenly, Gee felt a rush of something through her body; it felt like someone was pouring ice water through her veins, making all her hairs stand on edge causing her to sit bolt up sending Sophie-Ann flying. Was it Sophie-Ann biting her? No, it couldn't have been, she'd done it so many times before. What then? The feeling left her body.

"What is it now?" Sophie-Ann said impatiently.

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

Gee kissed Sophie then it hit her again; her hairs stood on edge sending shivers down her spine.

"Woah. Nope, I can't do this. Sorry."

"What? What is your problem?"

Gee stood up and started walking around the room trying to shake off the shivers, then she smelt a familiar and felt hands on her shoulders. She whipped round to see who it was but nobody was there; just empty air.

"Did you...Was someone just in here?" Gee asked desperately.

"Jesus Christ. You've gone mad. Well i'm not staying around for this."

Sophie-Ann stood up to leave.

"I command you to stay." Gee roared, her fangs bare.

It was like Sophie-Ann had hit a brick wall, this was new for her, Gee had never ordered her to do something.

"I mean please don't go. Stay, please"

"Is that a request or an order?"

Gee smiled at Sophie.

Gee turned her face away from Sophie-Ann, but when she looked away, she didn't see the normal sight of the other side of the room; no, she was outside, the breeze on her face was warm, she could smell salt water. Then she properly looked at her surroundings; she stood on a small bridge looking out over a greenish blue lagoon. Could vampires trip? Is this what Gee was experiencing? Drugs? But drugs couldn't mimic this smell, his smell, couldn't be described it was just how he smelt.

"Godric." Gee whispered

A muffled voice sounded behind her but she couldn't make out what it said. It was like Gee was in a trance, a weird one that made her hairs stand.

"What?" Gee asked confused staring out into the lagoon.

"Please come here." a new voice told her. This voice was different; crystal clear and gentle.

Gee felt soft skin brush up against her arm. She turned and looked at Godric smiling at her.

"Please." He asked softly yet with intensity.

The lagoon faded just as quickly as it was there, replaced with a bemused Sophie-Ann.

"I said can' It believe it; you've actually gone insane."

Gee raised a her eye brows and walked over to the door.

"I'm bored of France." Gee exclaimed.

She opened the door.

"Mrs Gibson?" She called out.

"But we've only been in paris for two days."

"Yes and we've been in france for a month and french people are french people wherever you go Sophie-Ann."

"But I like Paris."

"Ok fine we will come back in a few years and see if those Republicans have got any further with there little revolution; I highly doubt it, but right now we are leaving its boring. Ah Mrs Gibson. Sophie-Ann and I are leaving now. Make sure all our things are packed and could you please dispose of the body."

An oldish women in moth eaten clothes appeared at the door. She paid close attention to what Gee was saying and stared into Gee's eyes as if dazed by her voice. She had been glamoured.

"Yes dear. Of course."

The women disappeared. Gee turned around and glanced at Sophie-Ann who was standing rigidly, hands clenched into fists, nostrils flaring staring at the ground. Gee smiled, impressed at how well Sophie-Ann was holding back a tantrum.

"Do you even know where we are going?" Sophie-Ann asked. Her voice was quiet and each word was strained like it was causing her pain or discomfort to say the words.

Gee smiled and tilted her head to the side as if to think. She straitened up.

"Venice. There is a lagoon there i'd like to see."


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own the characters from True Blood however I do own the character 'Gee'. _

Gee Stood in her room at Sophie-Ann's palace. She looked around the room, looking at all the trinkets littering the surfaces, the massive gold vanity mirror showing her reflection. She looked a mess after leaving the hotel in quite a hurry; her hair was straggly and her cheeks and lips pale (she always wore blusher and lipstick.) Gee picked up the heavy Egyptian gold vase and threw it at the mirror smashing it into pieces. She fell to her knees throwing her arms over her head, sobbing frantically.

A knock at the door interrupted her. Gee was over by the door with her hand on it stopping anyone from entering.

"Miss Northman?" It was one of the guards.

"What?"

"The Queen requires your presents in the day room."

"Of course she does." Gee mumbled.

"I'll be there soon."

Gee walked away from the door into her bathroom.

…...

"Yatzee!" Hadley exclaimed.

Sophie-Ann glared at her.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Hadley quickly spoke.

Ludis took the dice and shook them.

"Room for one more?"

They all turned to look at Gee who stood in a tight white pencil dress and killer heals. Her hair was neatly curled and partly clipped up. Sophie-Ann face lit up as soon as she heard Gee's voice, however, she didn't move to look at her like the others did instead she worked on composing her face into a serious glare. Gee walked round the table to sit directly opposite. She sat on her knees and took the score paper and pencil Hadley was holding. Gee smiled at Sophie-Ann.

"You may be my maker, but I am your Queen. You are late."

"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't know I had a curfew. Besides, what was I going to say to Flanagan? 'Sorry I have to go I have an important date playing Yatzee'?" Gee chuckled.

"Don't lie, I know you where with Eric and him."

Gee's grip tightened around the pencil crushing it into dust.

"Yes and your spy's should have also told you that I spent the majority of it with Ms Flanagan looking at the vampire rights amendment. Hadley, a new pencil."

She tossed the pieces of the old pencil to the floor and took the new one from Hadley.

"Thank you. So, anything interesting happen since I was away?" Gee said light heartily trying to change the subject.

"Where is he now?" Sophie-Ann was slightly hesitant in her question, but still blunt.

Gee's fist dropped to the glass table, the force smashing it into pieces. Ludis and Kris jumped at the table smashing.

"You tell me. Or weren't your spy's allowed into the Hotel?"

Gee stood up from the table.

"I am your maker and I will not have you checking up on me in my own Hotel." Gee growled.

Sophie-Ann stood up.

"I only want-"

Gee interrupted her, screaming at Sophie-Ann, her fists clenched and fangs bared.

"After everything I have done for you. After all I have sacrificed you-"

Gee broke off mid sentence biting her lip trying to regain control of herself; she could not loose control now. She trembled in attempt to restrain herself.

"Excuse me. I am tired from my travels and must retire." Gee walked away back to her rooms.

"You owe me a new table." Sophie-Ann spat at Gee.

…...

Gee slammed the door of her room and lent against it. She slid the bolt across her door and walked over to a fridge and pull out a True Blood and stuffed it into the microwave. She leaned against a table, worry and guilt spread across her face. The microwave beeped causing Gee to jump. She pulled the bottle out and placed it on the side before she picked up her travel back and pulled out a straw and placed it into the bottle. Gee walked over to another door in her room, she opened it to reveal a room twice the size of her bedroom filled with clothes from every decade since she was turned. She walked over to a double black leather sofa and pulled it out with ease revealing a trap door, she pulled it open and as she did a light came on revealing some steps which Gee walked down and closed the door behind her. The steps led into another room of a slightly smaller size however this room was far more impressive.

"This is my keep safe room. Over the years i've grown quite fond of the arts and have acquired quite a few valuable things, priceless, some would say."

Gee's voice was slightly shaky as she tried to keep calm. She paused for an answer but when she got none she started talking again.

"This for example, you may know of it, its quite popular; from the artist Vermeer. Mauritshuis in The Hague currently think they have it but they really only have a replica."

Gee gave a weak smile as if proud of her findings. She stared as if in ore at the painting.

"Girl with a Pearl Earring." Gee whispered.

Her head whipped round.

"Which do you prefer? They refer to this as the Mona Lisa of the North. I like them both but I prefer this, it seems more innocent."

Gee still had no answer. Red tears started to form in her eyes as she trembled more. She walked over to a glass cabinet on a stand.

"But this" She choked out.

"This is my favourite thing in here. It felt mean to take it and replace it with a replica but I knew what man kind would do to it. It should be together all of it, not scattered across the globe like the replica is now. Do you know what it is? Its the oldest bible, the original and Its beautiful. I still can't believe you never met Jesus."

Gee whimpered as if in pain.

"Are you not going to say a thing to me?" Gee cried.

After a few moments a voice spoke.

"Da Vinci. I think the Mona Lisa is artistically better."

Gee had thick tears rolling down her face now as she walked over to another leather sofa and sank into it. She tilted her head round to the right.

"Hi Godric." Gee chocked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Sorry its late (again) I've been on holiday and had no internet. This is one of two chapters I am going to post today so look out for the other one later.. :)

_**12 Hours Ago.**_

"_I'm begging you Godric. So is Eric. Please. Please, don't do this." _

"_I love you Gina Northman. But i'm doing this. I'm sorry."_

"_This is your final answer?" _

_Godric looked over to the east where the sun has just started to rise._

"_It is." _

_Gee in hailed deeply and walked away from him stopping just short of the door and picked up her large white bag she hooked it round her wrist, opened it and pulled something out. _

"_Then i'm sorry." _

Godric turned his whole body into the rising light. Gee hands trembled as she rapped her hand round the handle of a small tranquilliser gun. In less than a second she turned and pulled the trigger releasing a dart into his back. Godric turned and faced Gee, slowly, he pulled out the dart from his back and examined it. Gee shot another into his chest making Godric stumble back.

"What? What did..." He managed to get out before falling on his knees and then unconsciously to the floor.

The sun started to burn Gee and smoke started to rise from Godric.

"Quick now!" Gee shouted.

Evelyn and 3 large men came storming out of the fire escape. One of the men through a thick blanket over Godric while the other two men picked him up and carried him inside. Evelyn ran to Gee with a blanket.

"Miss Northman quick." She said desperately holding out the blanket but Gee didn't move she just started into the sun her face started to burn.

"What have I done." Gee whispered.

"Gee!" Evelyn cried throwing a blanket over Gee's head and guided her inside.

Once through the fire exit Evelyn turned and slammed to door behind her then frantically pulled the blanket off. Parts of Gee's face was black and burnt.

"Oh God! You need blood." Evelyn said shocked by Gee's injuries.

She stood up but Gee grabbed her arm.

"No I don't I'm fine I just..."

As Gee said these words her burns started to heal, the blackness went leaving smooth pale skin.

"See. I'm fine. Where is Godric?"

"The men have taken him to your room and are waiting there just like you instructed."

"Good."

Gee stood and started to walk.

"Wait. Back on the roof, I heard you say-"

"Yeah I didn't mean it though. It was just a moment of weakness."

"Are you sure? He is your maker and-"

"Look. I'm sorry I have had to involve you in this, it can't be pleasant but I've asked for you to do as I tell you, not your opinion. Are we clear?"

"Yes Miss Northman." Evelyn's feelings hurt slightly.

Gee walked into her suite where 3 men stood in a row next to a table which Godric was lying on unconscious. Gee stared at the three men.

"You're all going to forget this. You never saw 2 vampires on this roof, in fact you never saw any vampires. You where all in the basement moving boxes around in the store rooms. The only person you saw was Ms Greene."

"Yes Miss Northman." The three men said in chorus.

"Good. Now leave."

The three men filed out the room.

"Makes sure nobody sees them leave." Gee instructed Evelyn.

Evelyn quickly followed the three men out the door leaving Gee and an unconscious Godric alone. She walked over to the table where he lay motionless and gently stroked his cheek. She tilted her head to one side. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. She had really missed watching him sleep, it had been so long since they were together, the last few days had brought back so many good memories, maybe thats why she found it so much harder to let him go. Not harder, impossible.  
Evelyn came back into the room.

"They are gone. They went through the back so nobody saw them."

"Good. Thank you for getting everything ready Evelyn."

Gee looked round her room; two Anubis Currier light tight coffins lay on tables in the room, next to them were a pair of heavy duty gloves and a pile of silver chains and cuffs.

"We should hurry if you want to make it to the palace before sunset." Evelyn examined her watch.

"You're right."

Gee pulled Godric into her arms and carried him over to one of the coffins and placed him gently inside. Gee put the gloves on and picked up the silver shackles and placed them on Godric's wrists and ankles which gave an angry hiss as the silver touched his skin. She then placed 3 silver chains across the coffin that hovered just centimetres from Godric so if he tried to move they would burn him. Once Gee checked that the silver was firmly in place, she removed the gloves.

"Do you have the box?" Gee asked Evelyn.

Evelyn picked up a small red velvet box from the table and handed it to Gee. Gee opened the box which wad full of syringes some which were blue and some yellow, she pulled a blue syringe out and put the box to one side. Gee removed the plastic from the needle and jabbed it into the side of Godric's neck and pushed the clear liquid into his vein. Once all the liquid wad injected Gee slowly removed the needle and applied pressure to the place it had been which closed up in seconds. Gee snapped up the box of syringes and placed them in her bag.

"Is everything set?"

Evelyn nodded.

"The Anubis Currier is parked round the back and has it down on his order form that he is only transporting one coffin, he will then load your coffins onto the plane personally with only one flight attendant help so only those two know that there are two coffins not one. The other flight attendant will unload the coffins at the other end and they will be put straight into the care of two of the guards at the Queens palace who have agreed to being glamoured once the task is done to maximise your security. They will then take you both to the palace where you will be taken through the front entrance and Godric the back and they will then wait in your quarters to be glamoured. I know I shouldn't ask but are you sure you want to go through with this?" Evelyn said all in one breath.

Gee smiled a weak smile while looking at Godric.

"Its to late to go back now." Gee said calmly.

Evelyn looked at Gee with worried eyes.

"I will be tracking your journey making sure everything goes to plan."

Gee smiled.

"You really need a pay rise."

Evelyn laughed.

"I have nothing or no one to spend it on."

"Really? No family?"

"No. My parents died when I was young; it was a car crash I was in the back and I survived but my parents didn't and I was married but that ended messily after just 3 years; he had a gambling problem which he liked to feed at the weekends with his secretary who turns out wasn't actually his secretary, turns out he didn't have a job he had been fired 9 months before we separated and had been racking up the bills. We didn't have any children thankfully."

"Wow. I never knew. I mean I wouldn't have guessed you had been through that."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Gee slowly closed the lid of the coffin and started to fix the padlocks.

"Did you love him?" Gee asked sounding interested.

"I did very much so."

"But you couldn't forgive him? You know...take him back."

"Its not that I couldn't forgive him. Its that he couldn't change."

Gee looked at Evelyn confused as she fastened the last padlock and walked over to her own coffin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...If he could change, I would have forgiven him and taken him back, because I loved him, but my husband was a man who could not change, if his mind was set there was no moving him, he was as suborn as anything."

"What if he said that he would change; stop the gambling and the cheating?"

"I may only have known him for four years, but I knew him very well; and he wasn't about to change his life style for me; he was to addicted to it. Even if he did, I could never have trusted him, I couldn't be with him every hour of the day and stop him from gambling, I would have permanently been on edge and thats no life."

Gee climbed into her coffin, her brows furrowed in deep thought. Evelyn hesitated before she spoke again.

"Its something you are going to have to think about."

"What?" Gee asked.

"Well, it seems Godric is quite like my ex-husband; persistent, enduring. You can't keep him chained and drugged forever and when you unchain him, how will you know the fist thing he isn't going to do is run into daylight?"

Gee's eyes filled with blood tears. She couldn't de nigh that this thought hadn't been haunting her mind.

"What do I do though, if he doesn't change his mind?"

"If I were you...I'd start learning to let go now Miss Northman."

With that Evelyn shut the top of the coffin.


	17. Chapter 17

…...

**Present day.**

"I'm sorry about the silver Godric." Gee whispered.

Godric was sat next to her on the leather sofa, his ankles and wrists were shackled in silver with silver chains connecting them together.

"Its ok, you must deem them necessary otherwise you wouldn't have them."

Godric's head was drooped onto the sofa.

"I'm sorry that they are necessary." Gee choked.

Gee placed her head on the cushion next to his. She then ran her fingers over one of Godric's silver shackles burning her fingers. Godric strenuously pulled his arm back away from Gee's hand.

"Don't do that. Don't hurt yourself."

"Its nothing compared to the pain I should go through after what I've done to you but you have to understand that there was no other way; I can't let you die."

"Gee, this was my decision. I'm twice your age, and I'm tired."

"You've lost your faith in vampires and humans, I know, but you can't give up now, you've always taught me to fight and thats what I'm doing now and thats what you should be doing."

Gee pursed her lips and tried to hold back the tears.

"I brought you something to eat; True Blood."

Gee held the straw to Godric's lips. After a few small sips he pulled away from the straw.

"Not hungry? To be fair faced with this I wouldn't be to hungry, it may give us all our dietary needs but it doesn't taste very nice."

Godric smiled at her.

"I best get back. I'll bring you something better later."

Gee walked up the stairs towards her room-sized wardrobe. She paused on the steps.

"Its ironic that i'm keeping you in my keep safe room, because thats all i'm trying to do is keep you safe. I know it doesn't look like that but I do really, really love you Godric."


	18. Chapter 18

…...

The next few days were dire in the palace; Gee hardly came out of her room and if she did it would only result in getting into an argument with Sophie-Ann who took her wrath out on any person or vampire she came into contact with. Sophie-Ann had also learn't of Godrics death later in the evening Gee came home but made no attempt of making Gee feel better; in fact Sophie-Ann was irritated at how upset Gee was over the death of her maker. Sophie-Ann had only met Godric half a dozen times but she hated the idea that there was someone in the world that Gee loved more than her and Godric was defiantly that person.

Gee had regularly went into her room-sized safe to visit Godric, feeding him True Blood but most of the time she spent down there she just sat on the sofa and cried. One night Gee decided to go and try and make peace with Sophie-Ann, not that she meant it but Gee just wanted something in her life to go back to normal and her clean lavish life style seemed like the easiest thing to put right in her life.

Gee was just about to walk into the day room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Yes Bill Compton certainly has a knack for finding trouble."

Eric? Why was Eric here? Could he sense Godric? Shit. She felt finished for, done. These thoughts spun around her head the suddenly a small voice of reason kicked in; he couldn't know and if he did he wouldn't be playing Yatzee with the Queen and why were they talking about Bill Compton?

"For instance; how does he know i'm having you sell vampire blood? The Guards hear everything."

"Your majesty I'm sorry. There is no way he could..."

"That is really bad"

"He does not know you are supplying it."

Was Gee hearing this right? Eric, her brother was dealing V? Eric her brother who was made and educated by Godric who taught them both that blood is sacred. Not just that but Sophie-Ann was supplying it, even though gee taught her the same lessons Godric taught Gee; blood was sacred, she just couldn't believe this. Anger started to spread through her body, she could feel it everywhere making her head hot. She sped out of the palace and headed towards Fangtasia where she was going to confront Eric; she knew she had sometime to clear the place out so she could confront him on his own; Sophie-Ann never lets anyone out of a game of Yatzee till the end and they still had a quite a while to go. When she got there the place looked quite busy. Pam was standing at the entrance looking bored as normal but when she spotted Gee a worry flashed over her face.

"Shut this place down Pam." Gee said sternly as she glided past her.

"Eric isn't here."

"I know."

Pam followed her in and over to where the music equipment stood. She looked down at all the cables and wrapped her hands round a large black cable.

"This looks important." With that she yanked it out of the wall bringing the plaster off as well.

The entire room stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Everyone needs to leave in the next 10 seconds staff and customers alike. If anyone is stupid enough to still be standing here after these 10 seconds I will eat you."

The room erupted into panic, people were dropping there drinks and flinging themselves out the door, some staff went to Pam for instruction.

"Just do as she says."

Pam stood there her hands on her hips rolling her eyes at Ginger who took to high pitched screaming. In nine seconds the club was empty. Gee turned to Pam.

"You too Pam."

Pam stood for a few seconds plucking up courage.

"Look what the hell is this about? Eric is going to be so pissed when he finds out you have scared his customers off"

"When he comes back he isn't going to be concerned with that. Now please leave."

Pam didn't need telling twice so she left quickly.

**1 hour later. **

"Pam? Pam? Where the fuck is everybody."

"Good game of Yatzee?"

Eric had just crossed the threshold when Gee spoke. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at Gee sitting in his thrown.

"This thrown is very pretentious of you Eric."

"What are you doing here? And where is Pam?"

"Relax she's fine I just sent her away from here along with all your customers and staff so its just you and me."

"You did what?"

"Believe it or not I actually did it for you; because if I were you, I wouldn't want people to over hear our conversation and everyone find out that you sell vampire blood."

Eric looked dead into her eyes.

"What else do you think you know?"

"I don't think I know anything Eric I do know. I know who is supplying it as well."

"How did you find out?" Eric looked concerned.

"I live in that palace Eric"

Eric chucked.

"You can hardly call it living you're never there."

"I was there today Eric and you are going to tell me exactly why you are doing this and then you are going to stop."

"No."

Gee's eyes widened.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. Its got nothing to do with you."

Gee stood up from the thrown.

"How dare you. How dare you sell our blood. After everything we have been taught. If Sophie-Anne had any excuse she could blame her years but you? You should know better, especially with the teacher we had. If Godric knew-"

"Well he doesn't know! He's dead." Eric roared.

"And how dare you speak of him after all the shit you put him through these past 287 years, how much you have hurt him, and the way you acted the days leading up to his death!"

This was the fist time Eric had spoken about Godric since his death. Gee felt the pulsing rage run through her body. She wanted so badly to tell him all the reasons why things became difficult in those 287 years, why she felt the need to stay away from Godric and him but she was to angry, to disgusted at her brothers actions, so, instead she picked up the large thrown at her side and threw it with all her might at him. It shattered into a thousand wooden splinters as it hit Eric's arm. Before he could retaliate Gee had thrown a left hook at him sending him flying into the furniture at the side of the dance floor. Gee had left no time for Eric to recover as she violently punched and kicked his torso; one kick sent him flying behind the bar, Gee went after him but Eric had recovered by this point and wrapped his large hand round Gee's small neck and forced her head into the top liquor shelf and dragged her along smashing bottles and glasses. A full fight had broken out between them and the interior of Fangtasia suffered; no glass was left un-smashed, no tables standing and what used to be a bar was now just a pile of rubble leaking a mixture of True Blood and beer. Eric had caught Gee in a headlock and Gee had grabbed a fist full of Eric's blonde hair.

"You big hair puller." Eric hissed at her.

"You've besmirched everything Godric believed in by selling our blood." Gee spat at him.

"You're a fine one to talk about besmirching his beliefs; he always taught us to respect other vampires's humans and what, you just thought it didn't apply to your siblings humans and that you could just brutally kill them?"

"What! You can't bring that up its completely irrelevant; it happened 287 years ago!"

"It still matters to me. The only women I ever loved and you killed her Ginna, you killed her in cold blood." Eric roared.

"For fucks sake! It wasn't me!"

"What?"

"I didn't kill Antonia!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys. If its possible could I have a little bit of feed back this time round, i'm starting to hit a bit of a wall. How are people finding the storyline? Is it dragging on? Not exciting enough? Should I introduce more characters? Or are you guys happy with how its going? I'm shit at self-evaluating. Thank you guys so much for reading :) _

**253 years Ago – Austria.**

"This is ridiculous, Austria? What the hell is in Austria?"

"Education Sophie-Anne. Thats learning." Eric said mockingly.

Gee laughed at her brothers jeering and Eric smiled softly at his younger sister. Everything was finally going well; when Gee met Godric at the lagoon in Venice forty years ago where they sorted out all the jealousy between Eric and Gee, things were so much easier, more like a family again. They had been traveling around the world for the past forty years; Gee had promised to show Sophie-Ann the world and was thrilled to do it with the companionship of her brother and her maker. Sophie-Ann however, was less keen on the idea of sharing Gee's attention with not only one but two other vampires. She didn't like the way Eric an Gee were always affectionately play fighting with each other; Sophie-Ann was an only child and didn't understand it, she just found it intimidating. She hated Godric, she hated the way he looked at Gee and how obvious it was to her how much they loved each other. Sophie-Ann felt like a pet to Gee. Gee had assured her that it was no such case, that Sophie-Ann was like a daughter to her and she apologised to Sophie-Ann for the first twenty years of her immortal life where it was just her and Gee; but Sophie-Ann preferred those years, even if Gee had only made her in a feeble attempt to spite Eric and Godric.

Gee smiled at Sophie-Ann while Eric went outside to collect the rest of there luggage.

"Vienna has some beautiful architecture i'd like to show you, not to mention the Belvedere palace and the Melk Abbey; they are two of my favourite buildings in this world."

"Whats the food like here?" Sophie-Ann smirked.

Gee's smile fell off her face, Godric, who was opening the thick curtains to the new apartment stopped and turned his head round to look at Gee and Sophie-Ann.

"Don't talk about people like that Sophie. Have just some respect especially now we live with one."

Just as Gee finished her sentence Eric came back into the room laden with bags. Standing next to him was a small young women who was extremely pretty and had white-blonde hair. The two of them were laughing together but stopped when they saw everyones faces.

"Is everything alright?" Eric asked

"Yes its fine." Godric was the one to answer.

"Antonia you must be looking forward to seeing your parents again." Gee said cheerfully.

"Yes. Its been so long, I have missed them." her accent was thick.

Eric came across Antonia when they were in Turkey two years ago, she had been kidnapped from her home in Austria and was sold into slavery. Eric saved her and promised to take her home, however Antonia and Eric seemed to form quite a relationship and took the news that they were all vampires so well that Godric asked if she wanted to come traveling with them for a while and she accepted. Antonia became Eric's human companion - something he thought he would never have. She was very kind and patient and was popular with Gee and Godric, so naturally Sophie-Ann hated her. Antonia had asked to travel with them for a while longer however she wanted to go home first and let her family know that she was safe and well.

After they had all finished unpacking they went out into the city. Eric, Antonia and Sophie-Ann were all walking together while ahead Gee and Godric walked hand in hand.

"I was thinking, you and I should take a break together and go to Italy, I know you like it there."

Godric smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I love Italy but-" Gee started.

"No buts, lets just go. The others will be fine."

"No, I can't leave Sophie-Anne. Godric, I don't trust her not to do anything stupid while i'm gone."

Godric's jaw twitched. Gee looked embarrassed and tried to let go of his hand, but his grip round her fingers tightened. Gee glanced over her shoulder; Sophie-Ann seemed oblivious and our of ear shot of her conversation; she turned and looked at Godric.

"I always thought I had such a good judge in character and for the first decade I did! She was fine, perfect, maybe a little to pretentious but what vampire isn't, especially when they are just turned, but now..."

She paused trying to think of how to phrase it.

"I don't know. I guess she's just not the vampire I thought she'd be."

Godric slid his arm round her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Its not as uncommon as you think that a vampire changes a human and wishes they didn't. I have been incredibly lucky with you and Eric."

"So what should I do? I've tried to make her happy and to make her into a better vampire, I really have, but she just seems to be so unhappy and to hate me."

"You've taught her what it means to be a vampire, you've taught her how to compel humans and how to feed of them without killing them. As there is not much else for you to teach her, you can just release her."

Gee contemplated for a moment.

"Oh Godric I can't do that...can I?"

"It's your decision, Gee. Sophie-Anne might be happier leading her own life. It doesn't mean you will never see her again."

They stopped walking – the streets had started to become more crowded with excited people, suddenly a group of large fireworks were let off flooding the streets with light.

"I didn't know the humans were celebrating something."

Gee started smiling at Godric, she took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

"I never want you to release me. Promise me."

Godric smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I promise that I will never ever release you."

Godric leaned forward taking her head in his hands he gently kissed her.

"Can we eat now?"

"Sophie-Anne must you be so crass?" Eric said in the most charming voice he could muster.

She rolled her eyes and walked on to catch up with Gee.

"I don't like her." Eric said in a serious voice.

"Calm down Eric, give her a chance."

"How long does this chance have to be? You've only been around her for 2 years, i've been with her for the past forty."

Antonia giggled girlishly automatically making Eric relax.

Godric and Gee were back in Sophie-Ann's vision just before the fireworks started, and she heard their conversation, but if that wasn't hurt enough, she saw them, she saw her, saw Gee melt into him; in the past forty years she had never seen it happen, she knew it went on but she never witnessed it – out of sight out of mind. However this was not out of sight and it filled up her mind like flooding water. Sophie-Ann had to get out of there; she quickly darted down a side street before any of them realised her presents. She stopped at the banks of the river Danube; crimson tears fell down her face. This was it, Gee was going to leave her, she was going to abandon her. A manic smile crept upon her face; if this was it, if Gee was to desert her, she was going to leave them all a leaving present, something that would make them all unhappy. If it was one thing she had learn't in the last forty years; if one of them felt pain, they all did.


	20. Chapter 20

**253 years Ago – Austria.**

"Oh there you two are." Eric smiled at Gee and Godric.

"Yes we were just enjoying the view."

"Of each others faces?" Antonia teased.

Gee smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, where is Sophie-Ann?" Gee looked around the streets.

"Oh she stomped off after you."  
Gee expression turned into worry.

"Don't worry love, she probably just got side tracked by something or maybe got bored and went home." Godric tried to reassure her.

"Or she heard our conversation."

"I think if she heard our conversation we would know about it."

Gee smiled.

"You're right, as usual."

"Anyway lets enjoy our night. An entire night with out her heres hoping." Eric jeered.

"Eric thats not funny."

"Oh come on Gee, she is awful. I hate to think that it was my behaviour that drove you to make her in the first place. Maybe we should put a ban on you making vampires."

"You don't know her, you've never given her a chance, Eric. All you have ever done is be rude and disparaging towards her."

"Oh please. You can't honestly be getting offended over this."

"Well maybe I am. Who are you to decide who would make a good vampire and who wouldn't. At least I had the guts to make my vampire. How long have you been with Antonia now?

Eric pushed slightly in front of his human.

"This has nothing to do with her Ginna."

"Yes it does. You clearly think she is better than Sophie-Anne and you make sure she know it. No Wonder she is so miserable when she has to deal with you everyday."

"If she is miserable Ginna it has nothing to do with me, but everything to do with you; you make her out of spite, feed her false love for ten years then drag her around Europe with people who clearly don't like her and insist the love you have for her is the love of a daughter not that of an actual lover. You're right Gee no wonder she is so fucked up. I would never do that to Antonia."

"Thats enough. Both of you."

Godric had stepped in. Gee's narrow eyes were fixed on her brother who had one arm defensively round Antonia who looked at Gee with immense pity. Gee turned and walked back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Godric questioned.

"To find Sophie and see if I can undo any of this shit."

It wasn't long before Gee was back at the house, but Sophie-Ann wasn't there.

"Shit."

Gee then remembered the thirty years ago when Godric found her almost telegraphically and showed her where he was – Italy. He told her it was something makers can do with their children, they could connect and send messages. He just had never told her how to do it. Gee closed her eyes and shook her shoulders to relax a little; she focused her mind and pictured Sophie-Ann. Gee opened her eyes and saw a completely different room; it was small with a little fireplace, an old man lay motionless on the floor while underneath Gee's fangs a women sobbed. Gee closed her eyes and re-opened them. So Sophie-Ann was feeding, how unbelievably unhelpful. Gee went out into the street and tried to focus on Sophie-Ann's scent which she quickly picked up and followed.

It brought her to a small house in a side ally. The door was half open. Gee tired to see round, to try and see if anyone was there to invite her in. She was standing on the tips of her toes when she fell slightly forward over the thresh hold; that was odd. She shouldn't be able to enter a humans house without permission and then it dawned on Gee, what if the owners of the house had died, if nobody alive owned it, did the rules still apply? Gee walked into a small sitting room that had a little fire place like the one she saw before, and a man, an elderly man was laying on the floor next to it.

"Gee?"

"Sophie-Ann."

Sophie-Ann was sitting on a rocking chair in the corner of the room. An old women was at her feet, dead. Sophie-Ann's face was covered in blood, the humans and hers. She had been crying.

Sophie-Ann wiped her face.

"How did you find me?"

"I can track your scent, it led me here; where ever here is, its not really your normal hunting ground."

"They didn't taste very nice."

"So why did you eat them?"

Sophie-Ann's voice shook.

"I had to."

"Soph, who are these people?"

"I was just so angry."

"Sophie who's house is this?"

"And you didn't even come after me."

"Sophie-Ann! Who have you killed?"

Sophie-Ann looked at Gee slightly embarrassed.

"These are, or were, the parents of Antonia."

A few silent moments passed.

"Oh you stupid girl. Why, why do you find it so difficult to think? Have you any idea what you have done?"

"Whats the big deal, they were old!"

"Please stop talking, it seems everything that comes out of your mouth is completely useless and ludicrous. What have these people ever done to you? Seriously, please try and explain to me why you have done this."

"I was angry with you."

"Oh so this is my fault?"

"No! I just... You wish I was more like Antonia. I see it in your eyes, I'm such a disappointment to you and..."

"Oh! So to prove you're not a disappointment you go and kill some people who clearly mean a lot to Antonia. Well done Sophie, great logic."

Gee was shaking with anger while Sophie-Ann face became more bloody with tears.

"I'm So-"

"Don't, don't you even try to say you are sorry. You know what Sophie-Ann, you are a disappointment. Godric and Eric were right, you are a terrible person and an even worse vampire. I have tried my best with you but now I want nothing else to do with you."

"Are you realising me?" Sophie-Ann said disgustedly.

"No, I'm not releasing you, because then I could never order you away to never come near me ever again."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. We are finished Sophie-Ann."

Gee walked out the little house leaving Sophie-Ann screaming inside. Sophie-Ann couldn't contain herself, her again, the pain she felt.

"Do you mind staying here Antonia?" Eric smiled at his lover.

"No of course not. You need to go and find your sister and apologise to her, I would just slow you down." Antonia smiled.

"I love you." Eric almost sung to her making Antonia blush.

"I love you too."

"Eric we should go." Godric said in a bland voice.

Godric and Eric ran out the door and into the streets.

Sophie-Ann who was looked on at the house, saw the two male vampires leave. She quickly ran into the house. Antonia was in the living room when she heard the door open, she walked into the hall.

"Back so soon? Was she standing outside or something?"

She stopped talking when she saw the blood stained Sophie-Ann.

"My God Sophie what happened? Are you ok?"

"Always the good samaritan, huh Antonia."

Antonia stepped back.

"If I get frightened Sophie-Ann, Eric will feel it and will be here within seconds."

"Well I guess I will just have to be quick then."

Sophie-Ann lunged forwards and snapped Antonia's neck like it was a twig. She let the limp body fall to her feet. Just then Gee bursted through the door and looked down at Antonia's body.

"What did you do?" Gee was wide eyed and scared.

"I for-filled being the disappointment." Sophie-Ann cried.

"You killed another vampires human. You killed her. Do you not understand that these things have consequences?"

Sophie-Ann looked at Gee with confusion.

"There are laws Sophie, rules that I have taught you, you can't be so stupid as to not gather that if you break a law there are consequences, even in the vampire world, and in the vampire world these consequences come in the form of the Magister. Not to mention the damage this will do to my brother, my own brother Sophie-Ann. Why do you find it so difficult to have respect."

"Who is the Magister?" Sophie-Ann asked.

Gee was already running upstairs. She grabbed a small suitcase and filled it with some clothes of hers and Sophie-Ann's. She then walked over to the oil lamp, blew out the flame and smashed the glass casing and threw the oil round the room. She did the same to the lamps in the landing and down the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to leave before Eric and Godric come back."

Gee threw the suitcase at Sophie-Ann and picked up Antonia's body in the hall and carried it into the sitting room. She placed her genitally onto the sofa and arranged her body neatly before stroking her cheek and kissing her for-head. Sophie-Ann became angry again.

"You wish I was dead and she lived." Sophie-Ann hissed at Gee.

Gee stopped pulling the oil lamp from the wall and turned to Sophie-Ann.

"Of course I do. But she is dead and you are here and right now I am trying to save both our hides so how about for the first time in your life you shut up and do as you are told."

Sophie-Ann looked at the floor and tried to fight off the tears.

"I want you to go to the docks and wait for me there. If you see Godric or Eric you hide and you hide well. Don't talk to anyone don't draw any attention to yourself. Do you understand."

Sophie-Ann nodded.

"Now go."

Sophie-Ann took the suitcase with her and darted out the house.

Bloody tears poured down Gee's face as she wept uncontrollably. She gathered her strength and walked over to the Antonia limp form; she tipped the oil from the lamp over Antonia before ripping a lit oil lamp off the wall and smashing it on the floor. The fire caught ever so quickly, and soon the flames were licking up the walls and up the stairs into the upper house. Gee walked out the house and saw Godric and Eric walking towards the house. They saw the tears and stopped confused.

"Gee whats wrong?" Godric started.

At that moment the bottom of the house seemed to explode causing humans to scream and panic. Eric went wide eyed as he realised what had happened or realised who was in the house. Eric ran towards the house screaming Antonia. Gee ran off into the night. Godric didn't know who to go after, but as he realised Eric was about to run into a burning building it would probably be best to go for him.

"Eric, no, stop!" Godric cried as he wrapped his arms round Eric's torso.

"She can't have survived the explosion. Eric, she is gone."

Suddenly Eric stopped struggling and collapsed into Godric's arms. After a few moment. Eric stood up and wiped the tears away from his face.

"I need to go and find Ginna."

"Eric no, we don't know what happened here."

"Exactly, Ginna will tell us. She will tell my why she killed my bonded human who I loved."


	21. Chapter 21

_Okies I realised this is quite a long flashback but i'm really enjoying writing it! I hope you guys are wnjoying reading it. _

**253 years Ago – Austria.**

Sophie-Ann stood at the docks shaking, looking around for Gee who appeared grabbing onto Sophie-Ann's arm and pulled her through the crowds.

"What is going on Gee?"

"Hurry we don't have much time, Godric and Eric saw me at the house just as it exploded."

"You blew the house up?" Sophie-Ann said in shock.

"Well what are we going to do Gee? Eric is going to kill me"

Gee grabbed the suit case out of Sophie-Ann's hand and threw it on board a boat that just leaving the docks.

"Eric doesn't know it was you. In fact he thinks it was me; I heard him talk to Godric about it. I'm not saying Eric wouldn't kill me over it but I have more of a chance of staying alive than you do. Especially if the Magister. gets involved; I am older and i'm becoming more influential and have an almost certain chance of getting through the trial, you, my love, wouldn't."

Gee put a huge sarcastic stress on 'my love' making Sophie-Ann feel even worse.

"So what do we do."

"We run. I will hide you and go back to America to see the Magister., hopefully I will get there before they do; Eric will try and track me and make me suffer instead of doing things by the book and going to the Magister.. I will have the upper hand by going straight there to confess. Get on the boat."

Sophie-Ann and Gee jumped from the dock onto the boat.

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Because although he thinks I killed Antonia, it was caused by an argument over you and therefore he will put some of the blame on you and will want to kill you. Also Eric will want to kill you to try and get back at me for killing Antonia. Little does he know how much of a punishment that would not be. So I will hide you, lay false trails around and go to America."

Gee walked up to a man who was sitting reading a book on deck.

"You, where does this boat go?" Gee glamoured the man.

"Egypt, miss."

"Good, thats good. Where is your room? Give me your key."

"Here you are, miss."

"Come with me."

Gee pulled the man up by his arm and went to his room, she sat the glamoured man on the bed. A women was in there.

"Excuse me! What are you doing?"

"Shush." Gee barked at the women who fell instantly silent and sat next to her husband.

"Take off all your clothes."

The man started to unbutton his shirt.

"No, not you, her."

The man stopped and the women started to untie her boots.

"Sophie I want you to stay here. Do not leave this room or heart these humans. Do you understand?"

Sophie-Ann nodded quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to the Captain."

Gee was back within five minutes. She held a bundle of clothes under her arm. The speed of the boat had quickened. The women Gee had ordered to take off her clothes sat on the bed naked.

"Right, Sophie-Ann put on her clothes and give yours to her."

"Why?"

"Just do as I say!" Gee roared at Sophie-Ann.

As Sophie was complying to Gee, Gee was also removing her clothes and putting on the dress that was held under her arm.

"Done." Sophie-Ann said.

Gee crouched in front of the couple.

"You will not remember this. We were never here. Come with me Sophie."

Sophie-Ann followed Gee onto the deck at the back where Gee wrapped the dress she was wearing round a pole. The material flew out behind the ship like a flag.

"I don't understand what you are doing Gee."  
"I'm laying a false scent. Eric will be going after all the boats that left the dock very soon and when he smells our scent he will be after it, but we will not be here and hopefully, the boat will be well on its way to Egypt "

"Are we getting on another boat?" Sophie-Ann asked hopefully.

"Nope. We are swimming."

"What! But I hate swimming."

"Fine. You can stay here and Eric will torture and kill you. It will bide me some more time."

Sophie-Ann groaned.

"When we get into the water swim down; we need to try and hide our scent which will work better in deep water."

With that Gee dived over the side of the boat, Sophie-Ann followed closely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

"Gee's scent leads to the Docks, she must have got on a boat. Five boats left in the past 30 minutes we can fly and check them all." Eric said tonelessly to Godric.

"Eric, wait, think! This is Ginna."

"No, this is Sophie-Ann. This is all Sophie-Ann's fault and Ginna was a fool to ever act on anything to do with that stupid little girl."

Godric paused, he couldn't argue with him on that.

"We should at least go and see Antonia's parents before we go. Tell them that for the past two years at least their daughter was happy."

Eric's eyes welled. He chocked out quietly.

"You're right. We should go now to save time. Dawn in in 3 hours."

Eric and Godric arrived at Antonia's house. The door was open wide. Eric walked inside and saw the two bodies on the floor.

"What the hell has gone on here?" Godric questioned.

"Isn't it obvious." Eric's voice cracked slightly.

"This place reeks of Ginna and Sophie-Ann. Those cold hearted bitches."

"No, I refuse to belief Gee had anything to do with this. Eric you are jumping to conclusions."

Eric stormed out the house.

"I'm going to follow the boats."


	22. Chapter 22

Gee and Sophie-Ann ran up a sandy beach near a bay.

"Sophie-Ann, we are going to have to run, run until dawn. We only have 2 hours at the most."

Sophie-Ann nodded as they sprinted off into the night.

They stopped running moments before the sun came up, they ran into a tavern and down into the basement. Sophie-Ann collapsed onto the hard floor.

"We will rest here tonight."

The sun was just setting when a young man walked down the stairs holding a barrel in his arms. Gee ran towards him and shoved her hand over his mouth and started to feed off him. She pulled him further into the basement towards Sophie-Ann who looked so happy to see blood – she was starving, all the swimming and running really took it out of her. Once they had drained him the hid him behind some barrels.

"Come on, we need to find out were we are."

They walked out into the street which was reasonably quiet. Gee walked up to a middle aged fisherman.

"Excuse me sir-"

"No, Io non capisco l'inglese"

**No, I do not understand English.**

"Ah, Italiano?"

**Ah, Italian?**

"si, si."

"**Yes, yes."**

"così magari mi potrebbe aiutare. Sai dove siamo?"

"**well maybe you could help me. Do you know where we are?"**

The man looked at Gee confused.

"Italia."

"**Italy"**

Gee smiled in frustration.

"Sì, ma dove in Italia, quale regione?"

"**Yes but where in Italy, which region?"**

"Ma Parma, naturalmente!"

"**But Parma of course!"**

"Ma naturalmente. Grazie, signore."

Gee and Sophie-Ann went down a little side ally and pulled a dress out of the small bag she had been carrying.

"Did he just say Parma?"

"We aren't nearly far enough."

"Are you kidding? We crossed just over half the width of Italy in 2 hours!"

"Yes and Eric can also do that and much more – he can fly remember."

Sophie-Ann's face dropped.

"We need to keep going." Sophie-Ann said quietly.

"Yes we really do."

"Do we keep going west?" Sophie-Ann questioned

"I do, but its time for you to go north."

"I'm not leaving you Gee!"

"You'll do as your damn told." Gee snapped.

"Just go north, don't kill anyone just bite and glamour. When you hit northern France start going east. Keep changing your clothes every few days and make sure the clothes you change into are covered in someone else's scent."

"When do I stop running?"

"When I come and find you."

Sophie-Ann scoffed.

"Is this just a ploy to get me away from you? You are never going to want to spend the time to come and find me."

"No Sophie-Ann i'm not that cruel."

"Yes you are." Sophie-Ann said quietly.

Gee paused.

"You don't stop until I find you. I don't know how long it will be. The sentence for killing another's human is being chained in silver and buried for two years with my fangs ripped out."

Sophie-Ann gasped in horror.

"If I haven't found you after four months, you must presume this has happened that or i'm dead."

"No, no i'd wait for you, I would wait two years, more for you."

"No, after the two years I would be driven insane and would probably bath in the sun as soon as I got out. No, after a year you must give up, but you must keep moving, Eric might be after you."

"Gee i'm scared."

Gee finished changing into her own clothes that had her scent on them. She looked at Sophie-Ann for the first time since they left in the eye.

"Good, because you really, really should be. Now run. RUN!"

Sophie-Ann started running up towards Milan. Gee started running towards La spezia, from there she would swim to Valencia then run to Cadiz and from there catch a boat to Carolina. She could only hope Eric would pick up her scent and follow her, without catching up on her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gee had made it to America before Eric, though he was only on one boat behind her. Godric had showed her where they were; maybe to help or maybe to let her know that they were on to me, but she liked to think it was the first. When the boat docked she only had a few hours in which to get to the Magister before Eric. The boat docked just as the sun set.

She made her way to the mansion of the Magister which was currently in Louisiana. Gee had managed to wash and acquire a beautiful black and white silk dress which was very flattering. She had pinned her hair half up and tired to look as appealing as possible. As she got to the house she was greeted by a fierce vampire.

"I'd like to see the Magister."

"Have you got an appointment?" the vampire barked.

"No, but I was hoping he would have time for an old friend."

Ok, old friend was an exaggeration, Gee had met the Magister about 5 times but he always remembered her and seemed keen on her.

The vampire opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of the Magister himself.

"Of course I have time for an old friend, its nice to know I still have some left!" The Magister smiled at Gee.

Gee beamed back at him.

"Magister." Gee bowed her head slightly.

"My dear Gee. Please, come."

The Magister held his hand out and signalled Gee to take it which she did. He led her into his office.

"Oh Gosh! Get these darn profiles out off my desk!" The Magister shouted.

"Something the matter?" Gee asked sweetly.

"Yes, its this darned state of Louisiana! Its needing a new King or Queen and the Authorities have put it upon me to find a willing and suitable candidate."

"Willing? Who wouldn't want to be King or Queen."

"Oh its not that, plenty of Vampires do, but the financial and political stance of the state is some what off putting. "

"May I have a look?"

The Magister raised a brow at Gee.

"If its not to much of a bold suggestion, but I lived with the king of Texas for half a century, I studied him closely and learnt a lot about how a state is run and correct me if I am wrong but Texas is the most rich and powerful state?" Gee mused.

"No thats correct. Here, be my guest."

Gee trailed through the parchments on the finances of the state.

"huh, well the palace is absorbing way to much money, most of which seems to be spent on staff and luxuries, that should be cut down immediately, I can see at least 6 estates that can be sold to generate funds..."

Gee trailed through page after page of parchment, mostly talking to herself about places that could be improved.

"Are you aware that the sheriff of area five has more money than the State?"

"What?" The Magister said angrily.

"Yes it seems to me that there is a lot of income flowing into his area, income that should be going to the state and there are blanks were money has disappeared from the state and has reappeared in area five"

Gee stopped and looked up at the Magister who was seething. Gee's fingers fell away from the parchments on the desk.

"I'm sorry sir."

"No, don't apologise my dear, you have done a great service to your kind and to the council."

Gee smiled.

"Well I can see other places that can be improved. It will take hard work but I believe Louisiana has much potential."

The Magister smiled at Gee.

"Ginna, how would you like to be Queen of Louisiana?"

Ginna went wide eyed.

"Sir that is...unexpected and far to kind."

"Well like you say, you have experience, you uphold and respect the law and I think you would make a great Queen."

Gee's face dropped suddenly, as she remembered the reason she came – The law.

"Magister I am afraid I cannot accept your offer."

"Why ever not?"

"It is because of the law I am here; you see I have broken it."

"Ah. I see. What have you done."

"I have murdered another's human and her human parents."

The magister raised his brows.

"A little dramatic to kill the entire family. Who's human was it."

"Eric Northman's. Magister."

He laughed.

"Eric Northman, your brother?"

"Yes sir. He and our maker, Godric are on there way here to tell you of my crimes."

"And you thought if you got here first you could some how get out of a trial?"

"I thought that if I got to you first it would show my willingness to comply with the law and perhaps get a lighter sentence."

"How admirable of you. Well this certainly puts a spanner in the works my dear lady; unfortunately, with this on your records you cannot be Queen."

Gee bowed her head. She was going to kill Sophie-Ann for this.

"However, you can be an adviser. We can avert your trial due to the service you gave in uncovering the crimes of the Sheriff of area five. However you are now in a strong place, as we are yet you chose a King or Queen you may suggest someone lets say someone weak and easy to bend to your wishes...Have you anyone in mind?"

"I have just the candidate; my child, Sophie-Ann."


End file.
